Eternal Flame
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: It's been 3 months since Bella and Edward returned to Denmark, their love is stronger than ever as they plan the wedding. Their relationship is about to be put to the test in more ways than one, is their love burning an eternal flame? Sequel to The Royal Mistake
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I have a Twitter account! 93ChristianGirl, follow me and I'll post updates there as well, if you request to follow me please let me know your name on there! Let's try this again lol**

* * *

Chapter 1

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" I gushed to Rose at breakfast, Edward chuckled at me. He sat next to me, of course, and Rose across from us. We had

been back for three months and it was hard to believe that so much could happen since then.

One, my dad got married to Susan. I now have a step mother and a step sister back home. Savannah had no idea that her new step sister was about to

become queen of an entire country! My dad had sent me pictures, just seeing them made me long for home.

Second, Edward and I had gone public with our engagement. There were a bunch of Royals who were furious with not only Edward for his choice, but they

were also furious with Esme and Carlise for allowing the engagement to happen. Esme and Carlisle quickly put an end to that by revealing that Carlisle had not

been born Royalty; Esme had a problem with it at first but then realized it would help her son. It was nice to see this new side of Esme that had never been

viewed by the public.

Third, I turned 19 years old while in Denmark. Esme wanted to throw a birthday celebration for the soon-to-be Queen of Denmark, but Edward and I begged

her not to. I wasn't ready to meet all of the Royals who hated my guts for taking the Prince of Denmark off of the market.

Finally, I was living a dream life. It wasn't something that I had planned in my future and surely I hadn't expected it but how could I complain? I had an amazing

boyfriend and I was living in a beautiful palace like in the fairy tales, and soon I would rule the people of Denmark. Is that scary or what? Well, I'll have help

and I would get this down.

"I'm gonna let you girls chat," Edward said getting up from the table and putting his dishes up. Living with me and my dad back in America had rubbed off on

him, he made his own bed, washed his own dishes and put them away. He even sometimes got up early and would surprise me with breakfast in bed, it was

adorable and made my day.

"Okay, I'll see ya later!" I said before he gave me a quick peck on the lips then walked out.

"So... Is it everything you hoped?" Rose asked me. I sighed as I got up to put my dishes away, she quickly stopped me with a smile, "You're royalty now, or will

be, you shouldn't be washing dishes!"

"Rose, please, it keeps me down to earth," I said scrubbing the remains of my breakfast off of the plate.

"Bella, you will never have to worry about not being down to earth, it's who you are!" Rose gave me a side hug before Johnathan ran in and attacked her leg.

"Mommy!" I smiled as I saw Rose pick him up and swing him around, "Hi Bella!"

"Hi Johnathan! How are you?" I asked smiling at him. It was hard to believe this boy would be my nephew soon.

"I'm good! I have a girlfriend!" He said smiling widely.

"What?" I asked Rose raising my eyebrows at her and smiling. Johnathan was nearly 11 years old and was almost in the 6th grade.

"Johnathan, why don't you go eat and wait for your father to come get you?" Rose asked putting him down and swatting his butt lightly before looking at me,

"She is so cute, I met her the other day when I was picking Johnathan up. He's going to be quite the little heartbreaker when he is grown."

"He already is," I said before sitting down across the table from Johnathan.

"Isabella, can you come here?" I turned to see Esme looking at me.

"Yeah, see ya later Rose!" I said walking out after her.

"Where is Edward?" Esme asked not looking back at me.

"I'm not sure, he might be in the gym," I said rubbing my hands together, I don't know why but even while Esme was getting nicer, it made me nervous to be

around her because I was afraid of failing her.

"Well, we'll have to fix that won't we?" Esme said then looked at the girl that was called Alicia, "Go get him will you?"

"Yes ma'am," Alicia said bowing as she exited our presence.

"This won't be easy, but Edward believes that you can do it and I must trust my son's judgement," she took a sip of her tea, "The question is do you?"

"Yes, I can do this your majesty! I know I can, I just need the training from you," I said scooting up to the edge of my seat.

"Edward, nice of you to join us," Esme said putting her cup down on a small plate.

"Eww, you smell!" I said as he sat down next to me on the loveseat.

"Oh really?" He gave a mischevious smile before leaning over me covering myself with his smelly body.

"GROSS!" I yelled through a fit of giggles.

"Okay, if this is going to work then you two need to be more serious," Esme said making Edward sit up straighter, "We'll need to start on your lessons soon."

"How soon?" I asked becoming just as serious.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow your queen lessons will begin."

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! Thanks so much for the reviews! 13 for one chapter? Y'all are awesome! I'll try to update as often as I can in these next couple of weeks but I have finals coming up and really need to study.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Rise and Shine Bella!" I groaned as the chipper voice pulled the warm covers off of my skin; I curled up in a ball, trying to keep myself warm.

"Alice, now isn't the time," I said cracking my eyes open to see my best friend sitting on the edge of my bed. Wait a minute, I wasn't in Ohio and I sure hoped

that I wasn't going crazy, so why is Alice here? "Alice?"

"That would be me! I've been here since 5 this morning and you have been sleeping the entire time, now get up and entertain your guest," Alice said with a

smile as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked sitting up and pulling the covers up to me, it was early November and it was very cold in Denmark.

"Edward flew me out, figured you could use your best friend to give you support. What's on the agenda for today?" Alice crossed her legs preparing herself for

whatever exciting thing I had planned. Ha! Yeah, today was going to be exciting alright, Queen lessons began today and I was not excited at all.

"Sorry, but I have Queen lessons today," I sighed flopping down on my back.

"How long will that last?"

"All day!" I groaned, "I'm not excited."

"Miss Bella, her majesty is ready for you," Alicia said coming in with a bow.

"Alicia, you can just call me Bella, you don't need to put 'miss' in there," I smiled at her.

"Of course Miss Bella," Alicia said once more before leaving.

"I swear, people are always too polite to me here!" I said throwing back the covers and climbing out of the huge bed to get dressed. I walked into the walk-in

closet that Esme had had put in the guest bedroom, which was now my bedroom.

"THIS IS YOUR CLOSET?!" Alice squealed making me flinch.

"Yeah, I'm not a big shopper but even this is amazing to me."

"It better be! Look at these shoes!" She held up a pair of silver flats that Rose had given to me, "You are lucky! Can I borrow some of these to meet her

majesty?"

"Absolutely not!" I spun around and saw Esme standing in the door of my closet with her arms folded across her chest. Most of the times she was nice; but

since she didn't know Alice, I guess she was back to being the harsh queen once again.

"Sorry Al," I said with a sympathetic look on my face.

"You are late Isabella!" Esme said giving me a harsh look then turned her focus to Alice, "And now I think I know why."

"Don't blame Alice, it was my fault," I said looking at her, "I didn't want to get up even though I knew what how important today was. I apologize your

majesty."

"Let us not waste any more time, come with me." I nodded as I followed Esme out, leaving Alice alone in my closet.

"Morning beautiful," Edward said walking up to me as I walked down the stairs, he kissed the side of my cheek before wrapping his arm around me, "You'll do

great, she's not as bad as she seems." With that said, he walked away leaving me alone with Esme.

"To begin with, we need to work on your posture," Esme said turning to face me.

"My posture? I stand perfectly straight, what's wrong with my posture?" I asked not understanding what was happening.

"You stand like an American! Alec!" I turned and saw a young man, no older than Edward and I, run in with books, "Put one on her head."

"Woah! You really do that? I have to walk with that on my head?" I asked holding my hand up to stop Alec from coming any closer. He was about 5'1 with dirty

blonde hair that hung over his hazel eyes.

"Isabella, I am trying to help you prepare for becoming Queen of Denmark, does that mean nothing to you?"

"That's not what I mean, I just don't see how this will help me to rule a country."

"You will be Royal, people will be following your example," she walked to a chair and sat down, "If people see you slouching, even once, others will do it. They

would believe that they should do it, because the Queen will be doing it. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Another thing, you must watch who you associate with," Esme said glancing upstairs.

"Alice is my best friend, she has been since we were little, we grew up together! I'm not losing my best friend just because I'll be royal!" I said raising my voice

at her, I expected her to yell at me saying how I had to give things up to be with the man I loved, but she didn't; she simply smiled.

"I'm glad to hear you have gotten a backbone. That was a test Isabella, and you passed," her smile grew, "Congratulations, as a reward I will let you have

some time off to be with your best friend."

"Seriously?" I asked blinking a few times.

"Next lesson will be words not to use," she said walking away. I only stood there a few seconds more before running back up to my bedroom to tell Alice the

good news.

"Alice?" I asked looking around my room.

"In here!" I walked over to my closet and rolled my eyes when I saw her wearing a tiara and a fancy black dress with white gloves that went up to her elbows.

"Really?"

"Sorry! It was too tempting!" She said putting the tiara up and taking the gloves off.

"Keep the dress and gloves, it looks better on you than me."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutley," I said smiling as I went to hug her, "I'm so glad you came out."

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! **

* * *

Chapter 3  
"Can I be your wedding planner?" Alice asked out of the blue while we were eating lunch.

"Alice, that would be amazing. I hate to say that there is already a wedding planner," I said as we were shopping on the town.

"What? You've been here for how long?" Alice asked looking appalled that I didn't ask her.

"I'm sorry, but the planner was when I was pretending to be the Princess," I said knowing how sad she was, she lived to plan weddings and when we were

children I had promised that she could plan mine. I can't believe that I broke my promise! That was not very Princess-like.

"Really?" this tore me up! I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Let's head back and I'm sure she'll let you help!" I said hoping that I was right that Maggie would be nice enough to let Alice help.

"Okay!" In less than 10 minutes we were back at the palace and unpacking all of the things that we bought.

"Bells, Maggie is here and we need to go over some last minute details," Edward said knocking on the door of my closet. Every day, I was happy to have

Edward in my life, he got cuter every day and he made my life bright.

"Can I go with you please? Can I see if she'll let me help her?" Alice asked jumping up and down looking between me and Edward, "I mean come on! Edward,

you're the Prince! Order her to have me help her!"

"Sorry, I can't do that Alice," Edward said sitting down as I hung the last dress up.

"Bella, you promised!" Alice said pulling the guilt trip on me.

"Aw, Al! Don't do that, I know I promised but we were eight!" I said sitting next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around me as he stared between us.

"Alice, it can't hurt to ask her. Maggie is really nice, just come with us and ask her," Edward said getting up and pulling me up by the hand.

"Okay!" Alice said skipping downstairs in front of us. When we reached the parlor, I saw the familiar figure of Maggie Dowling standing there waiting for us, her

hair was longer and she had dyed it blonde.

"Your highness's!" Maggie said bowing slightly to us with a small smile then turned to Alice, "and you are?"

"Alice! I'm Bella's best friend, I want to open my own business and plan weddings!" Alice said with a chipper voice and a smile on her face.

"Actually Maggie, Alice wants to know if she can help you plan the wedding," I said sitting down across from her.

"That would be very helpful, but I'm afraid almost everything's done," Maggie said with a genuine look of of apology on her face.

"Oh, I understand. It's okay."

"I said almost everything's done, there is a few things you could help me with," I smiled knowing how happy this was making Alice, "the guest list, the

bridesmaids dresses, and the maid of honor dress."

"Oh, I forgot to think about the guest list," I admitted looking at Edward with a shy look.

"No worries, Esme is waiting for you, she's ready to talk about it with you." Edward said kissing my forehead.

"Okay, " I said getting up and walking into the Queen's office. As usual, I knocked before I went in never knowing what mood she was in.

"Come in," I opened the door and walked through, "What are you wearing?"

"Sorry, Alice and I went shopping and I just dressed casually," I said looking down at my jeans and an Ohio University sweater.

"I will overlook that this once, please wear a dress next time we meet," Esme said handing me a piece of paper with a bunch of names written on it,

"Everything is figured out, your maid of honor will be Princess Tanya, after all you have to make this up to her somehow."

"Make what up to her?" I asked staring at the list that Esme had made up.

"That this was supposed to be hers," Esme said making me sigh.

"You're right, but can't she be a bridesmaid?" I asked getting a glare from Esme, "Look, I'm sorry you're majesty, but I want Alice to be my maid of honor."

"That girl?"

"Yes ma'am, Alice has been my best friend since we were little girls. She has to be my maid of honor," I said putting the list down.

"She doesn't have to be anything, I've already made arrangements and Princess Tanya is on her way here," Esme looked to her computer, "You are dismissed."

"What?! That is outrageous!" Alice yelled throwing herself on my bed, "Why does she have to be the maid of honor?"

"Because, the Queen says I have to make it up to her."

"Bella, you don't have to let my mother tell you what to do," Edward said with a smile, "If I had let her boss me around I would be married to someone really

terrible."

"I know, but what am I supposed to say?" I asked feeling hopelessly lost.

"That you want me to be your maid of honor!" Alice yelled.

"I did! She won't let me, not only you be my maid of honor but I want Rose to be one of my bridesmaids."

"This is your wedding, not hers."

"Alice is right, this is our wedding." Edward said standing up, "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" I asked as we ran down the stairs and into the garden that was being set up for the engagement party.

"Our engagement party is tomorrow night, we planned this party didn't we?" Edward asked grabbing my hands.

"Yes."

"We chose everything that's going to happen tomorrow night," Edward said looking around, "Tomorrow night it will be 1 month until our wedding. Our

wedding."

"What are you saying?" I asked looking into his eyes and finding myself once again lost in his eyes.

"You know what I'm saying." I did know what he was saying. It was time for me to become Bella Swan, the girl who didn't let people push her around.

"Okay, you're right." I said kissing him lightly before walking back inside and knocking on Esme's study.

"Come in."

"I need to tell you a few things you're majesty," I said sitting in front of her with more confidence than I had ever had before.

"What would those things be?"

"Alice is my maid of honor," I waited for the news to set in before continuing, "Rose will be a bridesmaid."

"Oh really? I suppose you have a list of the other bridesmaids?"

"Not yet, but I will get that to you tomorrow," I said looking her in the eyes, "This is my wedding. It will be planned the way I want it to be. Do I make myself

clear?"

"Perfectly," she said before the corners of her mouth began to curl into a smile, "May I ask you one question?"

"Yes."

"Why did it take you so long to stand up for yourself?" I blinked a few times, utterly confused, "I kept pushing and pushing. You will make a great Queen."

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! **

* * *

Chapter 4

"I don't think this is small enough," I said tugging on the dress as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Of course it is, I'm still taking it up, I just had to see how it looked on you!" Maggie and Alice gushed as I stood in my wedding dress. I had to admit that I

loved how I looked in it and I couldn't wait to walk down the aisle to Edward in it.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need Bella to come down, I need her and Edward to practice some things for the dinner tonight," Esme said coming in, "You look

beautiful in your dress."

"Thank you let me change and then I'll be right down," I said getting off of the stool that I had been standing on.

"I can hardly wait for your wedding!" Alice said as I went into one of the changing rooms in my closet to change.

"She will certainly be one of the prettiest brides I have ever had the pleasure of working with," Maggie said making me blush.

"You two need to stop!" I said as I pulled a fancy shirt over my head and a pair of black pants on.

"I'm serious," Alice said with a smile, "You nervous about tonight?"

"Kind of, I mean, this is the first time that I meet some of the Royals," I said walking out to look at Maggie and Alice, "So, I really need to show her that I can do

this."

"You'll impress them, no worries there," Alice said.

"I better go," I said, "the dress is coming along great!"

"Thanks, ready to go Alice?" Maggie asked making me look.

"She's allowing me to do an internship!" Alice said, "I might stay in Denmark for a little bit."

"That's great! Get experience before heading back and opening your own business in the state."

"Those are my thoughts," Alice said grabbing my dress and putting it back in the dress sack, "Well, good luck tonight, I will see you tomorrow."

"Wait," I said stopping her, "My maid of honor isn't coming to the engagement party?"

"This is going to be a bunch of royal snobs, not my type of thing."

"Please Alice! I need you to be there," I said as I shut my closet door and walked out behind her.

"You don't need me, and besides that Maggie has another client and she's going to let me do most of the work!"

"That's great Alice," I said giving her one last hug before she left.

"Now, Bella do you know how to dance?" Esme asked me, Edward stood next to me with his arm around my waist.

"Not really," I admitted looking down, "They didn't have dance classes in Ohio."

"Well, I need to go into town," Esme said then looked at Edward, "I expect you to teach her the waltz. That's the only one that she should know for tonight."

"Yes ma'am!" With that Esme walked out leaving Edward and I alone. It had been the first time for a long time that we were left alone and Edward took

advantage of that, kissing me like it was the first time.

"Alright, the waltz," I said breaking away from him and making him focus.

"To be honest, I don't even know, but I just kind of fake it, act like I know what I'm doing," I giggled at him, I really had missed being alone with him. When we

were with his parents, even his dad, he was different, like he was always trying to impress them.

"Awesome, so follow your example then?"

"Precisely!"

"Well, show me what you do? Because, I imagine that Esme will want to see us dance when she gets back," he shook his head looking confused.

"You're on a first name basis now?"

"Yeah, she's not so bad since I stood up to her," I said as he grabbed my hand and pulled us together to show me the dance.

"Well, I guess that's good that you two are all buddy buddy now," Edward said and with that said we began dancing. You know that scene in all Disney movies

when the Prince dances with his true love and it focuses on them? Well, I finally figured out how the Prince's true love feels in that moment.

"Is that all there is to it?" I asked as we finished, despite the fact that we really hadn't moved, I was out of breath.

"Yes, you'll do great," Edward said kissing my forehead before walking away, "I need to leave and go to a meeting."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight?"

"Naturally, I wouldn't miss our engagement party," he smirked, "I love you."

"I love you too, now go," I said pushing him away. I looked around when he was gone; I even dared to sit behind the desk that Esme used.

"Oh no, not like that!" I said to no one, "Yes, that is more appropriate!"

"Your highness, where is her majesty the Queen?" I stood up to see Alec standing there.

"Oh, uh... she went out," I straightened my dress to look more queen like; "She'll be back soon."

"Perhaps you could answer my question?"

"What question?"

"What flowers did she want for tonight's party?" Alec asked and suddenly I felt like a deer in the headlights. I had no idea what she had prepared for tonight

and Edward was in a meeting so I couldn't ask him, besides I was going to be the next Queen, I should know this.

"Flowers? Right! Um..." I blinked a few times then looked down hoping she had it written down.

"Oh, Bella, where is Esme?" I lifted my head to see Carlisle. Thank God!

"She went out, she''ll be back soon," I said then smiled, "Carlisle do you know what flowers she wanted to use tonight?"

"Afraid I don't, she decides those things by herself," Carlisle said then turned to Alec, "Not even Bella would know, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait until Esme

comes back okay?"

"Okay, thank you," with a bow, he left the room.

"Thank you so much for coming in," I said walking over to him, "Alec needed to know and I had no idea, but I didn't want to seem... Unknowledgeable?"

"No need, Alec understands your situation," Carlisle said as I walked toward him.

"So, is that meeting done?"

"Oh, I didn't go, I wanted Edward to handle this one on his own," Carlisle said then went into a fit of coughs.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, just feeling a bit under the weather," I sighed relieved that he was alright. Carlisle had accepted me the instant he found out who I was, and if it

wasn't for him then I don't think Edward would have forgiven me; I owed him a lot.

"I hope you feel well enough to come tonight, you are coming right?"

"Of course, whether I feel well enough or not I have to attend. It is my son's engagement party," I smiled as I realized where Edward got his charm and

kindness from.

"The duke of Albania," I fixed my dress as I heard the guests start to arrive. I was in my room putting my shoes on and finishing my makeup, I hated this

feeling of having to impress other royals just to gain acceptance.

"Miss. Swan, the Prince is ready and you are about to enter," I turned and saw Alicia standing there.

"Thank you," I said smiling as she bowed before leaving.

"Are you ready my Princess?" I took a deep breath as the curtain in front of us parted.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said taking Edward's hand.

"The Crown Prince Edward Cullen and the Princess Isabella Swan," lights blinded my eyes as we stepped out and clapping began.

"You are doing great," Esme said then looked around, "We must go talk to Jane and introduce you."

"Who's Jane?" I asked looking at Edward.

"She's the Princess of Turkey, she's our age, maybe a little older," Edward said taking a drink of his punch before getting up, "Come now, we must go mingle."

"Edward, this is serious, don't joke around," Esme said in a much sterner voice than what she talked to me in.

"I'm not joking, come on," Edward said taking my hand and dragging me through the crowd of people.

"Oh, Edward! You have gotten so big, I remember when you were a tiny boy and we had plans to marry you off to my daughter!"

"It seems like just yesterday when Irina and I would..." I glared at Edward stopping him midsentence, "King Albert, have you met my fiancé Bella?"

"No, I don't believe I have," I smiled at him; he was roughly 55 and, obviously died, his hair blonde.

"It's an honor to meet you Princess," I smiled as I shook his hand.

"And you as well your highness," I said before turning away with Edward to meet more royals.

"I need a minute," I told Edward after we had finished socializing with the Queen of Turkey. I ran inside the kitchen where I found Rose preparing to take food

out, she stopped when she saw me and quickly set the food down.

"Is everything alright?"

"No, I hate being out there, I can hear them talking about me," I said sitting down feeling like I was going to puke.

"Then stay inside."

"It's my engagement party, I don't think I'm allowed to bail," I said wishing with all my heart that I could just leave and go hang out with Alice, "I wish I could

though."

"Just stay inside for a few minutes, I'll say you aren't feeling well if anyone asks about you," Rose said picking up the tray and breezing out of the kitchen.

"Miss. Swan, is everything alright?" I looked up and saw Alicia coming in.

"Fine, everything's fine and dandy," I said finally getting up and walking back outside.

"I don't think she can make it, I mean do you see her with the Prince right now?" I froze as I heard the voices of Royals.

"She couldn't even handle her engagement party," I peeked around to see the Queen of Belgium and the King of Germany talking about me.

"It's obvious that Princess Tanya is much better suited to this life." That was it, I couldn't take this. I ran back through the kitchen and into my bedroom, I had

thought for so long that I could do this; be the Queen of Denmark. Now, I just felt like I should go back to Ohio and live my normal life, let Edward be with

someone who could handle this with class and not run away like a dog with its tail between its legs. I kicked my shoes off and collapsed in bed, from the

window I could hear the laughter and talking going on in the garden at my engagement party. Congrats to me for landing a Prince when I don't even know how

I could handle his country.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! Sorry it's a short chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Isabella Swan! I have excused you from your lessons but I will not excuse your behavior last night! That was your party that you abandoned, now it's all over

the news!" I flinched as Esme yelled at me the day after the party for leaving.

"I'm sorry! I freaked out and left, I apologize," I said trying my best to fight the tears.

"You have more to do than apologize!" Esme said with a huff, "Now get out!"

"Yes ma'am," I said getting up and walking out of her office bumping into Edward, "Edward, hey."

"Hi," I sighed when I heard how mad Edward was.

"We need to talk," I said and he nodded, "I'm sor-"

"Not here, come on," he led me outside and into the gardens. The cleaning crew was still busy cleaning up from the party, I felt guilty about leaving and now I

was paying the consequence.

"Now?" he nodded, "I'm sorry about last night, I freaked out and I'm really sorry about leaving like that."

"You're sorry? You're sorry! That's great, that's just great," Edward said then grabbed a magazine, "Look at this! You're on the cover, you always wanted that

right?"

"Edward," I held the magazine that said 'Princess abandons her party, Princess of France takes her place' under that was a picture of Edward and Tanya

socializing.

"Who am I marrying? From that picture I would think Tanya. Is that what you want?" I shook my head, "Then learn your role!"

"I told you that I wasn't ready!" I yelled getting as furious as he was.

"What?"

"I told you that I was scared, you kept telling me 'oh you're ready, you're ready' 'you can do it.'" I stomped my foot and kicked the dirt then did a double take

and replayed the conversation we had in my head, we never fought and this was really bad, "I'm sorry about last night, I really am."

"I'm sure you are."

"We never fight Edward, can we not fight now? I got scared last night, and... I heard what they said about me."

"They? What did you hear?" Edward asked calming down.

"Nothing, it's fine, don't worry it won't happen again!" I said and began walking away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What did they say?" Edward asked again with more force in his voice.

"That Tanya would be better suited for you, and I couldn't handle my own party so how could I handle a country?" I said repeating what I had heard the night

before from the Queen of Belgium and the King of Germany.

"Who said that?"

"Edward, let it go! It was true and I'll be fine now, I promise," I said looking down from him so he wouldn't see how bad that promise was. I didn't know that I

would be fine, but I hoped that I could handle it from here on out.

"You're lying, you forget that I know you Bella," he smirked, "I know that you're scared, and I've said this many times but you can do this. No more skipping

lessons, I want you to believe in yourself now, you understand?"

"Yeah," I said and smiled when he cupped my chin and brought our lips together.

"I love you so much Bella," he pulled me into his arms and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too," I said, "I really am sorry about last night, you understand right?"

"Yes, don't worry, everything will be alright," Edward said as we walked back inside, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, let's both go talk to my mom and I'm sure

she'll start the lessons back up."

"She's mad at me, she won't want to," I said as he dragged me along.

"Mother, I want you to give Bella more princess lessons! This is not a discussion, this is final! Understand?" Edward said as we stood before his mother.

"Absolutely not! Isabella does not have what it takes to run this country!" Great, she thought that too, "I am not changing my mind Edward! Is that

understood?"

"Crystal clear," Edward said with a smirk grabbing my hand before we ran out the door.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as we left the room.

"Oh, did I forget to mention we are leaving mother? As in getting married elsewhere!" Edward said spinning around.

"Alright! Fine, she has one more chance," I sighed with relief that Edward had the guts to do this.

"Isabella, why did you get scared? They may be royal, but they are people just like you," Esme said as I sat in front of her.

"Because, I heard them saying things about me, that I wasn't capable of doing this job, and it made me doubt myself," I admitted to her ending it with a huge

sigh of relief.

"Well then, let's leave. We don't have much time and we have a lot to do today," Esme said standing up, fixing her dress before grabbing my hand and pulling

me up to my feet.

"Where are we going?"

"It's time to give you a makeover, my father did it for Carlisle when he was doubting himself and it worked wonders! I'm sure it will do the same for you," I

brushed my bangs aside and stopped dead in my tracks.

"No, I don't want to change the way I look," I said taking my hand away, "I'm fine the way I am, I'm not changing for them!"

"Step 1 is out of the way," Esme said proudly

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! Sorry for such the wait!**

* * *

Chapter 6  
"Hello, my love!" Edward said as I walked out of my room in a fancy dress and some shoes that hurt my feet. We were going out on the town today and being

seen so that way people could see that I could do this; I could run their country.

"Hey," I said with an awkward smile on my face, "I don't know how I'm going to do this!"

"By being amazing as always?" Edward asked leaning against the banister.

"Not that! I'm fine without going out today to show them who I am," I said with more confidence than ever.

"Then what are you worried about?"

"I can't handle these shoes! They pinch my toes and I am not a high heel kind of girl," I said taking the shoes off to give my feet some relief.

"Well, try some different shoes then. You have over a 100 pairs in your closet, just find something else that you like," Edward said walking into my closet.

"Alice helped me pick this outfit out so it would look perfect!" I said reluctantly following him. I was wearing a red dress that went down to my knees with a pair

of black heels, around my neck was a gorgeous necklace that I'm sure was over $2,000. Esme had been gracious enough to let me borrow it for the day.

"Well, pick another outfit then," Edward sighed with a small smirk on his face, "Love, you will look stunning in anything. As you are nearly royal now, well,

people are going to follow what you wear no matter what."

"Okay, let's do this!" I said putting my shoes back on and walking down the stairs hand in hand with Edward.

"Alright, Bella, I just want to give you a few tips before you go," Esme said as we were about to walk out the door into the sea of reporters.

"Esme, I'll do just fine, I promise," I said giving her a reassuring smile as I put my wrap around my shoulders trying to look even more royal, if that was

possible.

"I know, now go out there and show them who is going to run their country in just one month," Now, just two weeks ago that thought would have scared me,

but now it didn't even bother me.

"Bye mother," Edward said in a voice that was cool and collect.

"Remember, smile," Esme said before throwing us to the sharks.

"Your majesties, are you prepared to run the country?"

"Miss. Swan, are you feeling better?"

"Why did you leave your own engagement party?"

Questions kept coming and coming, I took a deep breath and tried my best to keep my composure as we climbed into the limo to head into town. I sighed as I

realized I had to speak or else they would think I was shy.

"Everything will be answered soon, we will be giving a conference at the end of the week," I said, clearly shocking Edward, as we climbed in the limo.

"That was very good," Edward said when we were safely inside.

"Thank you good sir!" I said with a silly smile on my face.

"To the cafe please," Edward said to the driver, leaning foward for a second then coming back to me and putting his right arm around me while his left hand

and my right were intertwined.

"You know, three years ago my life seemed so focused. I knew what I wanted to do, I knew what I would come to Denmark for-"

"For me obviously," he said interrupting me.

"No, for schooling," I said slapping him lightly, "despite what you might think, you were not on my agenda when I came to Denmark."

"I am hurt," Edward said, a devil of a smile came across his face, "I think I'll have to punish you now."

"Oh really? How do you intend to do that?"

"By kissing you to death," I groaned.

"I did the crime, I guess I'll pay the time," I said and just as he was about the kiss me we were interrupted.

"We're here your highness," Edward groaned but smiled.

"Thank you," I climbed out and was instantly greeted by a woman with a small child in her arms.

"Princess, please, my daughter is very sick," she had a thick accent, I couldn't tell what kind, but I could understand her accent, "Prince Edward, please."

"How old is she?" I asked as Edward and I looked at her small child.

"4 months, she is very sick, please," I looked up at Edward but I could see that this was my decision.

"I'll help you, I promise," I said putting a reassuring hand on her elbow, "I'll go with you to the doctor and I'll help you pay for it."

"Thank you," she said and began to lead me off. I tried to tell Edward but he was busy with another couple.

"We'll meet up later," I thought as I walked off with the woman.

"Is this it?" I asked her as she opened a door.

"Yes, yes," she said and pulled me inside. Wait, something didn't feel right about this, why had the baby not been crying?

"Hello, Isabella," I squinted, blinded by a bright light that was shining in my eyes.

"Who's there?" I asked suddenly realizing that I should have stayed with Edward.

"We need a small fee, to help run our business," I felt a chill run down my back as I realized that I had been conned.

Edward's POV

"That is a very lovely dog, I will try my best to find a shelter for you," I said petting the yorkie one last time, "Bella, look at this dog!"

"Your majesty, Miss. Swan is nowhere in sight," Jorge said leaning over me.

"What? I told you to watch her! Where did she go?"

"I don't know, I have men out looking for her," Jorge said with a slight bow he walked away.

"I'm sorry, I must go now," I said walking out of the crowd and down the street, trying to find something that showed me where Bella had gone. I had looked

away for maybe 5 minutes, how could she wander off in that short amount of time?

"Prince Edward, we've found her," I turned and saw Jorge running with Bella in his arms.

"Bella!" I yelled taking her from him, "Get the limo!"

"Yes sir."

"Bella, hey, wake up," I said brushing hair away from her eyes, "Bella, please come back to me."

In only a short time we were back at the palace and doctors were looking at Bella. Esme was next to me with her arm around my shoulder, she was trying to

be strong but I knew that she and Bella had grown close in the last few weeks.

"She'll be okay right?" Alice asked looking up at us. She sat on a chair with her knees brought up against her chest, I walked over to her and put my arms

around her.

"I'm sure she will be, she's a fighter Al," I said trying my best to reassure, not only her, but myself. Alice and I jumped up when we saw the doctor coming out

of Bella's room.

"Your majesties," he bowed then gestured for us to sit, "I have examined Miss. Swan, she went through something tragic. Unfortunately, I can't find out what,"

"What do you mean? Just ask her!" I said blowing up, Esme grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"I'm afraid that she is in a coma, she's perfectly fine but it's her body's way of healing the brain," I rubbed my hand through my hair.

"How long will she be in the coma?" I asked slowly.

"No way of telling, I'll be back in the morning to check on her," he bowed once more before leaving the room.

"What happens now?" Alice asked and I sighed.

"We wait."

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! Sorry for such the wait!**

* * *

Chapter 7  
Edward's POV

I woke up early the day after Bella went into her coma, nothing had changed overnight for her and it pained me to walk into her room and see her hooked up

onto machines that kept her alive.

"Morning Bells," I said walking into her room and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Prince, the doctor is here to see Miss. Swan," Alicia said cracking the door open. I nodded, stroking Bella's hair before moving aside.

"Good Morning your highness," the doctor said walking up to the bed.

"Please, call me Edward," I insisted, "How is she?"

"I don't know, I just got here, let me look," I sighed and began pacing as I watched him listen to her heart then smile, "She's just fine, well physically."

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" I asked him glancing down at her, she looked so helpless and it broke my heart to see her like that.

"Afraid not, not to worry though comas don't usually last more that 4 weeks," he began to walk away.

"Whoa, wait, usually? 4 weeks? That's one month! We were going to get married in 3 weeks," I said walking after him.

"Edward, you will have to postpone your wedding, there's no way to tell if she'll even remember you when she wakes up," that did it.

"What?!" I yelled louder than I should have for only being 7:30 AM, everyone was still asleep which was unusual for a royal family.

"Edward, what is going on?" Esme asked coming out, "Is Bella alright?"

"You're highness, I was just telling your son that the wedding will have to be postponed," Esme gasped and put her hand over her mouth, "Comas don't

usually last more than 4 weeks, Edward told me that they were to get married in 3."

"Well, we can postpone it for a week, that's no big deal," Esme said as I began to shake my head.

"No mother, he also said she might not remember me when she wakes up," I said feeling utterly alone.

"Is there anyway to help that?" Esme asked staring intently at the doctor.

"Just be with her when she wakes up, don't push yourselves on her," he sighed, "I'll send in a nurse to help take care of her."

"I can do that, Alice and I will," I said despite the fact that I knew how hard it would be.

"Edward, you have responsibilities to your country, they need you to explain what's going on," Esme said trying to talk me out of it.

"Mother, she is my responsibility! I am marrying her when she is better, I want to be able to tell her that I was by her side the whole time!" I yelled and turned

to go back to Bella when the doctor's voice stopped me.

"Be careful of what you say, she can still hear you, encourage her," with that said he walked down the stairs. I walked into Bella's room and shut the door,

tears sprung to my eyes as I pictured Bella smiling, laughing, and teasing with me. Why, oh why, did she go off on her own? She was too trusting, that's why,

she wanted to help that woman with the baby and all it did was hurt her.

"Hey Bells, you're going to be just fine, we always find a way," I said grabbing her hand, "I will never leave your side. We will be together forever."

"Edward, how is she?" I turned and saw Alice standing at the doorway looking like a 6 year old girl because she was so worried about Bella.

"Come here," I said and she walked over to me.

"She looks so helpless," Alice said then looked at me, "What happened?"

"I don't know, but don't say things like that. The doctor said she can hear us, so, encourage her; to get better and all," I said moving so she could sit down too.

"Hey Bella, you need to wake up because I really need to talk to you," Alice began, "so much has happened. I've planned a wedding all by myself, Maggie is

impressed with me and is going to help me get my own business started. I even met someone, so you have to wake up so I can tell you about this all over

again and have you meet him!"

By the time she finished tears were streaming down her face, steadily. I put my hand on her shoulder, she glanced up before running into my arms sobbing her

eyes out.

"She'll be alright, Alice, she's a fighter," I said then saw a movement on the bed out of the corner of my eye, "her hand just moved!"

"What?" Alice yelled going back.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" I yelled out the door then went to Bella's side, waiting for something to happen.

"What is it?"

"She moved, I swear Bella moved!" I said then saw her open her eyes, "Bella, are you alright?"

"Bella, do you remember us?" Esme asked standing behind me. Bella stared at us then her eyes slowly closed; I glanced at the heart monitor, begging God not

to let it go to a straight line, but her heart beat stayed steady.

"What was that?"Alice asked looking between all of us.

"I'll go call the doctor back," Carlisle said walking out of the room.

"What happened exactly?" the doctor asked as he felt Bella's pulse.

"I called everyone in here because I saw her move, we were standing around her and she opened her eyes," I said beginning to relive every detail, all through

it the doctor nodded and glanced up at me.

"What does it mean? Is she waking up doctor?" Alice asked trying her best to not cry.

"I'm afraid she won't wake up today, but over the next few days you'll see her open her eyes more and more," he took his glasses off, "when she's about to

wake up for good, her eyes will stay open longer."

"So, what made her open her eyes today?" I asked trying to grasp the concepts of what happened when someone was in a coma.

"Voices, a noise, as I said she can hear everything we say and something in her told her to wake up and open her eyes," I ran my hand through my hair as I

sat down, taking all of this in was a lot.

"Thank you doctor, we'll give you a call if something else happens," Carlisle said and began to walk him out.

"Edward, I know you want to stay by her side, but rumors are spreading, you need to take charge and-" I began shaking my head before Esme even finished.

"Enough mother! I don't care what they say," I yelled making her stunned enough to leave, "I know the truth."

Bella's POV

Darkness. Alone. I was lonely. My heart longed for someone that I couldn't remember. Who? His face lingered somewhere deep in my mind. He had a great

head of hair, brown eyes, russet skin color, oh could he cook. Jacob. Jacob was who my heart longed for, I was certain of it. If that was the case then why did I

see a set of green eyes staring into mine before I went back into darkness?

**So, to make it clear, Bella is still in the coma. Maybe if I get alot of reviews she'll wake up in the next chapter? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! Sorry for such the wait!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Edward's POV

"Yes, sir, I'll pay for everything so you can come down," I said as I talked to Bella's dad over the phone, "Bring Jacob."

"Jacob? Why him?" Charlie asked with such confusion, I'm sure he wondered if I remembered the past between Jacob and Bella.

"I just need him here. Please? I remember everything that's happened with Bella and Jake, just I have a feeling something will happen when she wakes up." It

was true, but I didn't have a feeling, the only way I knew to bring him here was because she muttered his name one time.

**Flashback**

**"I can't sleep, mind if I keep you company?" I don't know if I expected a response from Bella or not, but I asked her the question anyway. The beeping of the **

**machines gave me my answer, I sighed and took a swift step so I ended up next to her bed in a second.**

**"Didn't think so," I chuckled as I ran y hand down the side of her cheek, "Someday, I'm going to find that woman that led you away, I swear that to you. When **

**I do, she will pay for what she did to you. Right now, you should be getting nervous and more anxious about our wedding, you should be with Alice almost 24/7 **

**doing what girl's do." I knew I had to make them pay and I planned every day on how to do it.**

**"I have people out there searching for not only her, but for-"**

**"Jake," I stared into her eyes, were they always that brown?**

**"No, no, it's Edward," I said grabbing her hands and kissing them, "Oh, Bells, I've missed you."**

**"Where's Jake?" I blinked a few times, before I could answer she was back asleep.**

**End Flashback**

"Alright, whatever you say Edward," he hung up and left me to think.

"Edward, your father needs to talk to you," Esme said coming up behind me.

"Alright," I walked up the stairs and into his office.

"Edward, sit down," somehow he looked older than yesterday, "You know how we were going to put off the wedding? Well, that would mean that you become

King at a later date."

"I understand father."

"Edward, I'm sick, the doctors say it'll claim my life faster and faster."

"What? You mean to tell me that you're dying?" First, Bella goes into a coma and now I'm told my father is dying?

"Yes, I'm afraid that's what I'm saying, meaning from today on you will have to make more public appearences in my place."

"Father! I can't do that, Bella needs me!" I pleaded with him, I glanced behind me in the direction of Bella's room.

"Bella needs you to be strong, do you want this?" He turned the TV on and I saw Tanya at a press conference.

"It's terrible what has happened to the Prince of Denmark's fiance," I couldn't believe that Tanya was talking about Bella when I hadn't even done that, "I only

hope that Bella will come back, she is my best friend-"

"Need I turn it back on?" I shook my head and he nodded, "Do you want those lies going around about her? You know Bella better than anyone, is her best

friend Tanya?"

"No."

"Then step out of this house and speak, there are reporters always waiting out there for us to make an appearence," what he said made sense and I knew it.

But what was I afraid of? What was I waiting on?

"I know, I know that you are right father," I sighed and slumped down in my chair, "I don't want to say anything about Bella that might be used against her."

"Just be honest, say what is going on with her and how hopeful you are about her recovery," I sighed as I continued nodding. Was it possible to do that? After

she said his name?

"Edward, Edward! Come here! She's awake!" Alice said running into the office, grabbing my hand and pulling me out with Carlisle following behind.

"Does she remember anything?" I asked as the memory of her asking for Jake flashed through my mind.

She remembered me, why wouldn't she remember you?" Alice asked right before we opened the door to Bella's room. Sure enough Bella was sitting up with a

smile on her face talking with Esme.

"Hey, you look better," I said walking in, tears began to fill my eyes. I never though that I would see her awake this soon, she looked just as beautiful as she

always had.

"Thanks!" Bella said in a chipper voice with the brightest smile on her face.

"How do you feel?" I asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Edward, we need to talk outside," Esme said before Bella could answer.

"Mother, can't we do this later?" I asked grabbing Bella's hand, to my suprise she jerked her hand back.

"I don't want to hold hands with someone I don't know," Bella said quietly. Was she kidding?

"Bella, come on, this isn't funny," I said growing more serious with every word I spoke, "Maybe before I would have laughed, but stop joking around."

"Esme, please," Bella pleaded with Esme, the look in Bella's eyes was sheer terror.

"Edward, come on," Esme said grabbing my hand and pulling me out.

"Your majesty, miss. Bella's dad and friend are here," Alicia said, following behind was Jake and Charlie.

"Edward, good to see you again, how is Bella doing?" Charlie asked shaking my hand.

"She's awake," I said looking at Jake who had yet to speak, "Jacob, go in and say hi."

"Are you serious?" Jake asked and I nodded, "Alright."

I watched as Jake entered, he left the door cracked, and walked toward a beaming Bella. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her.

"Edward, what is going on?" Esme asked completley stunned.

"The end of a relationship," I said walking away sparing myself from seeing them kiss.

**So, this might be the last chapter for a while. I have off Monday so I'll try to write a new one then! I'm back in classes so please be patient and trust that I will update when I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

* * *

Chapter 9  
Bella's POV

"Jacob!" I said as I saw him walk in, it was refreshing to see another familiar face. When I woke up, Alice had been sitting next to me, tears had been streaming down her face.

"Hey Bells," Jake said sitting as far away from me as possible.

"Why are you sitting so far away?" I asked grabbing his hand and pulling him closer to me.

"Bella," I stopped his talking by kissing him, he didn't kiss me back at first but slowly he began to kiss me.

"Jacob, I need to talk with Bella," Esme said breaking us apart.

"You want me out?" He asked and with a nod she answered, "See ya Bells."

"Bella, we need to talk," Esme said when Jake was out of the room.

"I know what you said, about my history with Edward but when I'm with Jake it feels right," I said with a smile on my face.

"Did he tell you anything?" Esme asked with a worried look on her face.

"No, I'm the one who is saying that, don't get mad at Jake," I said standing up for him.

"Bella, you and Edward are expected to be married soon, in two weeks to be exact. Can we make a deal?"

"Mother!" I looked behind her and saw Edward, I had to adit that he was kind of cute in a royal way, "What are you doing?"

"Edward, as I was saying you two are to be married soon, meaning that you have duties! People can't know about Jacob understand?" I nodded in fear.

"Whatever, you'll do what you think is right anyway," Edward said walking to the bed and sitting next to me.

"I'll leave you two alone," I sighed suddenly feeling the pressure. I was suppose to love this guy and yet I felt nothing towards him.

"So..."

"Yep," I said nodding as soon as Esme had left the room.

"The doctor says you'll be able to get out of bed soon," Edward said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm happy, how long have I been here?"

"In Denmark or the bed?"

"The bed."

"About 2 weeks," I shook my head in disbelief. I had been stuck in bed for 14 days, had he been next to me the whole time?

"Were you there the whole time?"

"Pretty much," he smiled, "I told you that I wouldn't leave your side and I didn't, well except for the few times when I had to go to the restroom."

"Why did you make that promise?"

"Because, it was my fault that this happened, I should have stayed by your side." What was he doing? What was I feeling?

**"I'll find him later."** I remembered that much from my past. But who was the 'him' that I would find later?

"So, the way Esme makes it sound, we still go along with the wedding even though..."

"Even though you don't love me anymore," the way he said that sounded like his heart had been broken multiple times.

"But..."

"I'll make you a deal," he ran his hand through his hair, "If you still don't remember by the date of the wedding, then you can leave."

"Deal," I said shaking his hand. A spark went through my body when I touched him.

"Thank you so much, I promise to keep my end of the bargain."

"So, when we're out in public..." I began but he finished like he knew what I was going to say.

"You can't talk about Jacob."

"Can we just talk? Like give me something about me that I don't remember, about us."

"Well, you loved my charm and you thought I was funny," I started giggling him which in turn made him smile, "I've missed your laugh."

"We were real weren't we?" I asked not meaning real as in the sense of being make believe, but, real as in a true love.

"Very," Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly, "I'll go and let you get some rest."

"Okay, thank you," I said smiling at him as he helped me lay back down and then fixed the covers around me.

"I hope you don't mind if I say I love you," he said making my heart break, I was hurting him because I couldn't remember how much I had loved him in the past.

"No, it's fine," I said as I watched him walk out, giving me one last glance before closing the door.

Edward's POV

After closing Bella's door I walked into the kitchen where I found Jake and Charlie talking and eating lunch.

"Hey Edward, how's Bella?" Charlie asked as I sat down.

"She's fine, she's resting."

"So, tell me Edward, how does it feel not to have the girl anymore?" Jake asked with a smug look on his face.

"Jacob!" Charlie said scolding him like a puppy.

"It's alright Charlie, because I have no doubts that by the time of our wedding you will be out of our lives once again," I said with a smile, "Oh, by the way, if you hurt her in any way

and take advantage of her, well let's just say you won't be here anymore.

It was hard to believe that I was up and walking around again after being stuck in bed for almost 3 weeks. I was dressed for my bachelorette party, Edward helped me get ready and

had briefly told me what I should have known by now.

"Alice, thank you for coming," I told her as she fixed my hair.

"Hey, no worries! If I sense you are in trouble I will come to the rescue!" Alice said with a smile.

"Thanks again," I said getting up and giving her a hug before we went downstairs where Royal women waited.

"Ah, Isabella, it is so good to see you again. How are you feeling?" the duchess of Romania said. Edward had also shown me pictures of the women who would be present tonight.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you for your concern," I said with a smile as I walked past her.

"You're doing great! Are you sure you don't remember anything about your royalness?" Alice asked.

"My royalness?" I asked with a smile on my face. Alice was crazy but she was my best friend.

"Bella! I'm so happy to see you're alright! Edward must have been so worried about you," I knew who this was immediately, her picture hadn't been among the ones Edward had

shown me because she hadn't been invited.

"Princess Tanya, what are you doing here?" I asked completely stunning Alice.  
"

I'm here for my best friend, I was worried about you!" Tanya said hugging me.

"I'm not your best friend and you were not invited. So please leave," I said turning away from her.

"How did you know who that was? She wasn't among those Edward showed you." Alice said turning around with me.

"I don't know, I just knew who she was and how much I can't stand her!" I said making Alice laugh. Maybe my memory would come back before the wedding and I mean would that

really be a bad thing? Edward loved me.

**So, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Edward's POV

Seeing them together around the palace made me sick. Jacob was more into the relationship than Bella, sometimes she would glance at me and just stare like

she was trying real hard to remember. But why? She loved Jake and she had told me that her 'heart longed for him' whatever that meant.

"Hey you," she said walking up to me as I was walking around the gardens.

"Why hello there, how are you?" I asked turning to face her, she took my breath away like always.

"I'm good! Tired, you know who says it's just because I'm still recovering and pushing myself at the same time," Bella said putting her arm through mine.

"Tonight we have the rehearsal dinner then, on Saturday, we get married," I said kissing the side of her head and wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better, I feel like I'm getting closer to my memory," I smiled a little at her.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me that. I mean if anything shouldn't you be hoping you don't get it back so you can live a happy life with Jake?"

"Jake's been weird, he's hiding something from me and I hate it. I don't want to be with him if he's going to act like that."

"Bella, he is hiding something, but I'm not going to tell you what because I want him to tell you when the time is right," I said grabbing her hand, "Now come

on, we have to get ready for our dinner. Tell me what you're wearing because I want us to be matching."

"Very funny. Alice is coming over to help me pick something out, plus she's going to borrow a dress," Bella said before she kissed me on the cheek, an action

that suprised even her, then left.

"What was that I just saw?" I turned my head and smiled.

"Hello Charlie, yep she kissed me on her own," I said with a smug smile, "It even suprised her I believed."

"She's been talking about you more and more when we have our talks," Charlie said, "There's nothing to worry about, she'll remember you by Saturday. I'm

sure of it."

"I know she will, we're making progress," I said as we walked back into the Palace, "Ya know, it really is amazing what life will throw at you."

"Yes it is," Charlie said then smiled, "Renee and I were the same age as you and Bella when Bella was born."

"Bella is only 19 and I'm 21," how can someone have a child at that age?

"Yes, yes, well I need to go get ready, your father is going to help me be sophisticated," Charlie said then shook my hand before leaving.

Bella's POV

"Red is perfect for you, plus Edward loves the color on you," Alice said holding a short but elegant red dress in front of me.

"Alice, I can't remember him, I told him today that I felt like I was getting closer to my memory but that was a lie, I'm no closer to it than yesterday." I admitted,

I felt horrible after lying to Edward but he was heartbroken.

"Stop pushing yourself to remember, it will only make this worse," Alice said putting the dress back and sitting next to me, "You'll remember him, I'm sure of it."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I know how much you two love each other, when you came back to the United States after meeting him it was written all over your face how much

you loved him."

"You tried to get me to go out with Jake," I said with a small smile of amusement.

"Yeah! See, you're getting closer every day, don't rush it," Alice said grabbing a pair of heels that I had worn once, but where had I worn them?

"Did we make a good couple? Edward and I?"

"Yes, Jack and Rose from Titanic good," Alice said with a small smile, it was a simple sentance but it triggered a memory.

**Flashback**

**"Now, if she had just left the boat with her mom she wouldn't have been there and almost died!" Edward said referring to Rose on the Titanic.**

**"Can you be any more of a guy?" I asked staring at him. We were sitting in the foyer on the illustrious couch watching Titanic. He had never seen it before and I **

**was a big Jack Dawson fan, Edward, of course, didn't see why I loved this movie so much, "She loved him, and she wasn't going to leave him."**

**"So what? I've had plenty of girls love me, they won't die for me." Edward said and put his arm around my shoulder, "So, when you love me will you die with **

**me?"**

**"We'll see," I mumbled knowing full well this would be the only time he asked me this question. He would hate me the minute he found out what I was doing, I **

**was sure of that.**

**End Flashback**

"Bella, are you okay?" I looked up and saw Edward standing over me with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine, I just remembered something," I said then looked around, "Where did Alice go?"

"She's outside, she came and got me because she was worried about you. Bells, you fainted. What happened?"

"I was talking to Alice about if you and I made a good couple and she said 'Jack and Rose from Titanic good,' then I.."

"You remembered when we first started dating and we watched Titanic together right?"

"Yes, I know that I loved you Edward. But that's something that we have to work on," I said sighing, "I can't trust the past, I need to know that I'll love you for

the rest of our lives."

"I understand Bella, and know that no matter what I will love you for the rest of our lives."

"Just be patient, please?" I asked touching his hand and he nodded, "Can you get Alice back in here please? We have to finish up in 30 minutes before the

dinner."

"Alright," Edward said he kissed my cheek then left the room. I wasn't alone for long when Alice came back in, attacking me with a huge bear hug.

"I was so worried about you!" Alice said, a tear escaped and strolled down her cheek.

"I'm fine Al, I'm sorry I worried you so bad," I said with a sincere smile, "I really am. It seems like all I've been doing lately is making people worry about me."

"You'll be back to your old self soon enough," Alice said with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Edward and Isabella Swan!" I felt like someone released a zoo in my stomach when the announcer said our names; somehow this

felt like deja vu.

"You'll do great," Edward whispered in my ear as I dug my nails into his arm, somehow that didn't bother him. The curtains parted and a blinding light shined

into my eyes, I avoided putting my hand in front of my eyes because that would make them think I was hiding something. Which I was, the fact that I didn't

love the man I was marrying in four days, and the fact that I was in love with someone else.

"Oh, I have no doubt that Isabella will do a great job!" I looked over and saw Carlisle talking with another royal man, I knew that he was telling the truth

because it wasn't like Carlisle to lie.

"Isabella is quite qualified, why, she reminds me of myself when I was her age," now Esme on the other hand was a very good liar; I could tell she was lying by

the fake smile that was on her face, and the way she glanced over at me every so often.

"I'll be right back Bella, will you be okay?" Edward asked when we had walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, go ahead!" I said with a smile and walked over to the food table. I was nibbling on some fancy food when I heard another voice stand out, were they

being loud on purpose?

"Bella has been my best friend for as long as I can remember," I turned my head in the direction of the voice, it was Alice; she surrounded by four or five royals

asking her about me, "Is she royal? No. That doesn't mean she can't do this job."

"Alice is doing great," I turned and standing behind me was Jake. He looked so good dressed up, why did he have to be here and mess me up?

"Jake, you can't be here!" I told him glancing around.

"Why? Princy boy is over there talking with his mommy. We're fine," the smug look on face made me sick for some reason.

"Jake, if someone sees you it'll raise questions," I said then realized somewhere I had seen his eyes in a dark place, before the coma. But when?

"I want you to meet the entertainment Bells," Edward said walking up with another man on his left, Edward's attention went straight to Jake, "Get out of here!

You don't belong here Jacob."

"Aro, you're doing weddings now too?" Jake asked ignoring Edward entirely. Aro, the entertainment, looked nervous as he glanced between all of us before

finally answering,

"Yeah..."

"You two know each other?" I asked scratching behind my ear.

"Yeah, Aro just did a job for me, he's a phenomenal hypnotist," Jake said. Edward crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking incredibly sexy.

"Why did you need a hypnotist recently?"

"Oh... Uh...My niece's birthday party," it was an obvious lie but it rolled smoothly off his tongue.

"Bella, I don't want to pressure you, but have you ever seen this man before?" Edward asked standing next to me. I stared at Aro and tried to remember

something but came with a blank and a bad feeling.

"I don't remember," I said shaking my head, "I'm really sorry but I can go back to my room and rest?"

"Yeah, I'll make an excuse love," Edward rubbed my back then kissed me lightly on the lips before letting me leave.

Mystery POV

"What if she gets her memory back?"

"She won't! I made sure of it, if she does then I deserve to be arrested."

"This better work! I paid you big and I don't want this to fail. The wedding is on Saturday, she needs to be pressured to make her choice."

**8 reviews for one chapter? Thanks so much guys! Who do you think is talking in Mystery POV? Who plotted against Bella and why? What do you think happened to her? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

I woke up at 12 in the afternoon the next day, I actually didn't remember much from my night before. All I remembered was asking Edwad if I could leave and

then crawling in bed, going asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, you're up, the prince and her highness would like to talk to you," Alicia said coming in and putting a new robe on the back of a chair.

"Okay, thanks so much," I said waiting for her to get out before getting up and putting the robe on. It was red silk and just my size, embroided into the edge of

the sleeve was 'IMC' standing for Isabella Marie Cullen.

"Good, you're here. Now because of how you are right now, I will excuse you leaving last night," Esme said when I walked into her offce, Edward was behind a

chair, thinking intensely until he heard me come in, then he came to me and hugged me.

"What's going on?" I asked when Edward let me go.

"We might have figured it out," Edward said with a smile, "We may have found who did this to you."

"You mean put me in the coma?" he nodded, "Who?"

"Bella, we have evidence okay so don't get angry," Edward began then sighed, "Jacob and others."

"Jake wouldn't do that to me!" I yelled breaking out of his grasp, "You're wrong! You're just saying that so I'll have to marry you tomorrow!"

"Bella, you know I would never do that! I've always wanted you to be happy but evidence is evidence!" Edward yelled back, I collapsed in a chair and took

everything in.

"Why would he do that to me?" I asked breathless.

"Because, before we got engaged, you dated him. You would still be with him if I hadn't come to America because I loved you," Edward explained stroking my

hand.

"Can I talk to him about this? He would tell me the truth," I said looking at both Esme and Edward.

"If you think so then go ahead, but I don't think he'll talk," Esme said allowing me to get up and leave the room.

"Bells! There you are, look at these flowers. I had to get them for you do you like them?" Jake asked throwing daisy's in my face, I smiled as I took them from

him.

"Jake, we need to talk," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the library.

"What's wrong?"

"Jake, I remember," I said completely lying to get him to tell me.

"What? Bella, you can't say anything," so he did do something. Edward was right.

"Why not?" I asked keeping up with the charade as best as I could, "I was attacked, lost my memory and the wedding is tomorrow, do yo know that I could

have been unhappy for the rest of my life because of what happened?"

"Bella, I love you, I did it because I didn't want to lose you," my heart was breaking, I never thought he would be capable of this.

"I need to go," I said backing out of the library and into the foyer.

"Hi auntie Bella," I wiped a tear away and saw Johnathan standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Johnny, but I'm not your aunt yet," I told him making him lose the smile, "But I'm good with you calling me 'aunt'."

"My birthday's next week! I'm going to be 12!"

"You're getting old, what do you want?"

"Just for my grandparents to accept me and my mommy and dad," I was stunned by a young child saying this.

"I'll talk to your grandma and see what she says okay?" he nodded and I smiled, "Anything else you might want?"

"No, my dad is getting me a dog!"

"No, he's not, Johnny just hopes so," Rose said coming up, "You okay Bella?"

"Edward was right, about everything," I said as she helped me up, "About Jake, about..."

"Jake was behind it wasn't he?"

"Yes, he said he did it because he didn't want to lose me, that he loves me," I said as we walked back into the kitchen.

"That doesn't forgive him, Edward loves you and he didn't have you attacked," Rose said, "The wedding's tomorrow, what are you going to do?"

"Honestly, I don't know," I said taking a bite of an apple, "It seems like I should marry him, I mean I wouldn't be engaged to him if I didn't love him right?"

"You make a good point, but what if this is your chance for a fresh start?" Rose asked making me second guess my decision.

"You're right," I said getting up, "I'll be right back."

I began to walk back around the palace trying to find Edward, cancelling the wedding seemed like the best decision since I couldn't remember anything yet. I

was walking past the library when I stopped, hearing Edward's voice.

"Father, I need more time, I have to postpone the wedding,"

"You can't son, we need this wedding tomorrow, I don't have much longer," Carlisle was dying? Why didn't Edward tell me?

"She doesn't remember! I can't force her to marry me," he was so sweet, he was willing to wait for me.

"I'm sorry Edward, I know you love her, but... you need to step up," there was a puase, "if she doesn't remember by in the morning, I will call Tanya in and

have her take Bella's place as your wife."

"No father!" Edward said outraged, he opened the door and ran straight into me, "Bells, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just coming to find you," I said as he shut the door and put his arm around my shoulder, "I need to talk to you."

"So talk."

"You were right about Jake, he did it to me, he said he loved me and he didn't want to lose me, that doesn't excuse him for what he did," I said, "I lost

memories that I have no idea if I'll be able to get back. I can't marry you tomorrow, and I heard what Carlisle said so I want to say congratulations."

"No, Bella, I don't care, I'm not marrying Tanya because I don't love her," he cupped my chin with his hands, "I will wait until you get your memory back, I'm not

marrying anyone else."

"What if I never get it back?" I asked walking away from him, "I'll be leaving and going back home again. Maybe me losing my memory was for the best, maybe

we weren't meant for each other."

"If you weren't meant for each other then why is it hurting so bad to leave him?" I asked myself as I closed the door to my room and grabbed my suitcase.

"Bella, can I come in?" I looked towards the direction of my dad's voice.

"Yes," I said sitting down on my bed, he walked in carrying one single piece of paper, "Dad, whatever this is, it won't work."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, I gave up a long time ago," I admitted.

"Maybe that's why you can't remember, because you aren't trying," he placed the photo in my hand, "Just try, focus and see what happens." I sighed as I

stared at this simple photo in my hands, it was torn on the edges and had a coffee stain on the left bottom corner, but I could still make out who it was;

Edward. He had been in America for only a few weeks and we had been sitting in McDonalds, he had devoured the whole burger and had been working on the

fries when Alice snapped the picture, he had been caught off guard and had been mad because a bad picture was taken.

"I remember."

**13 reviews for one chapter? Thanks so much guys! Y'all blew my mind away! The wedding will take place in the next chapter! I hope to update by next weekend but please be patient, I don't have a set schedule of when I update I just sort of write and update when I feel that I have finished a great chapter! Please leave me your thoughts and suggestions!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

I can't begin to describe the feeling of waking up and remembering everything that has happened to you; even the attack. I got out of bed and was

one a mission, I had told Edward that the wedding was off, well, news flash! The wedding is not off and I know a few people who won't be there.

"Bella, I hope you reconsider what you said," Edward said when he saw me walking down the hall; apparently my dad hadn't told him.

"Edward, I love you so much," I said catching him off guard then smiled, "Oh, it feels so good to say that!"

"You remember?" He asked walking slowly towards e, I nodded "I know this shouldn't be my first question but..."

"Who attacked me?" I said finishing his sentence, "This is hard for me to say because one of them was, is, a good friend to me."

"One of them? How many were there?" I thought back to the day I was attacked.

"4. It was an inside job. Aro was there, he hypnotized me at Jake's order, Tanya was there, she and Jake were the masterminds."

"That's only 3, who was the fourth?"

"Rose."

"What?" I knew it must have been hard for him to accept that someone who was family to him would do this to me.

"I remember she apologized before I was hypnotized, she said she needed the money."

"Not that bad, she could have asked us."

"Whoa! You two will have plenty of time to talk later, she has to come with me," Alice said grabbing my hand and pulling me back to my room.

"Alice, I remember," I said when I was sitting in front of the makeup mirror; she smiled and began brushing my hair.

"Your dad told me, let's not talk about that right now, I have to get you ready," Alice said and began to put it up into a ponytail; I never questioned

what she with hair because it always turned out amazing.

"Hello ladies," I turned and saw Esme walking in with a tiara on a pillow, "Bella, Edward told me everything, he's taking care of things."

"What will happen to Johnathan?" I asked.

"He still has Emmett, and they'll come and live here," Esme said then looked around, "This is your tiara for the wedding; you'll get mine when you and

Edward take the throne."

"Thank you so much," I said touching it gently before smiling, "I guess I should get my dress on right?"

"Here ya go," Alice said handing me the zipped up bag that contained my bag and pushed me into the dressing room to change. As I got into the

white dress it hit me that I would be Bella Cullen in less than three hours! I would also be queen of Denmark in 2 weeks, can someone say yikes?

"Is everything alright?" I snapped out of my thoughts, zipped up the back, and walked outside.

"Whoa! You look like Cinderella!" Alice said with a smile, "I am so proud to be the maid of honor."

"You do look beautiful Bella, Edward is one lucky man," Esme said with a small smile, "Alice, will you do her makeup?"

"Of course! Let's put this robe on so we don't get any makeup on your beautiful dress," Alice said handing me my 'IMC' robe.

"Thanks," I said slipping into it and sitting down in the chair.

"Bella, I need to talk to you.." Alice had just picked up an eyeliner pen when Rose walked in.

"What makes you think you can talk to her?" Alice asked standing between me and Rose.

"It's okay Al," I told her getting up and walking towards Rose, "How could you do that to me? 'You needed money is not a good excuse, because you

didn't just lose my friendship but you hurt Edward too. He trusted you! He accepted you as family and hurting me is how you repay him?"

"I know what I did was wrong, but at the time it sounded right."

"Right? It sounded right to put someone in a coma?" Alice asked, we had been friends for so long, I guess it was obvious because she had voiced my

very thoughts.

"That wasn't supposed to happen! We were just supposed to make her believe she was in love with Jake," Rose said in a defensive tone.

"GUARDS!" Esme said and in second guards were escorting Rose out.

"Do you have to do that a lot as queen?" Good thing I didn't have make up on because I was ready to cry.

"No, not a lot," Esme said rubbing my back, "but it does get easier."

"We have two hours and forty-eight minutes to get your make up on!" To me that was two hours and forty-eight minutes, but to Alice that was, at

max, thirty minutes.

"I will go see how Edward is doing," Esme said then looked at Alice, "Do you work Alice!"

"You remember when we were little girls, we would play dress up and you married Ken, you must have married your Ken doll at least 10 times!" Alice

said putting on some blush.

"Yeah, I never told Edward that he was marrying a married woman," I said with a small grin. Times had changed, that was no surprise.

"I don't think he'll mind," Alice picked up the mascara, "You're really a lucky girl, you've gotten everything that a girl dreams of."

"Edward's a great guy, I can't believe that I'm marrying him today," I said completely honest. Almost a year ago, I was sure he was going to break up

with me for lying to him about who I was, it had taken him a few weeks but he came around and accepted me for who I was, he didn't care if I wasn't royal, he

loved me for me.

"Are you ready Bells?" My dad asked as he grabbed my arm, I gave a shaky sigh in reply, "You may be marrying your prince, know that you have

always been my princess."

"I love you daddy, don't let me fall," I said as the doors began to open.

"Never." The music started playing and we began to walk down the carpet to my Prince Charming, he looked stunning in his black suit, Carlisle and

Esme sat on the front row beaming with pride at their son. When I got to him, he walked down to me and my dad, waiting for my dad to give me away.

"Who gives them woman in marriage?" The minister said with a smile my dad said,

"I do." Edward took my hand and led me up to face the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this man and this woman in holy

matrimony. If there is any reason these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace," there was silence as the minister made sure no one

objected, "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of

matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both

shall live?"

"I will," Edward said staring into my eyes, he had hold of both my hands and was smiling the whole time.

"Isabella Marie Swan, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt

thou love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," my voice wasn't nearly as strong but it wasn't because I didn't want to marry Edward, the real reason was because I was about to cry.

"Edward, repeat after me, 'I, Edward Cullen, take thee, Isabella Swan,'"

"I, Edward Cullen, take thee, Isabella Swan,"

"to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse;"

"to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse;"

"in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

"In sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth." The minister

nodded and looked at me when Edward had finished.

"Isabella, repeat after me, 'I, Isabella Marie Swan, take thee, Edward Cullen, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward,

for better, for worse;'" I was kind of wondering if he'd ever stop, Edward had gotten the short sentences and I got half of the vow.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take thee, Edward Cullen, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse;"

"For richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my

troth."

"For richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my

troth." A tear escaped and I smiled.

"May we have the rings please?" Johnathan handed the minister the ring, "Edward, place this ring on Isabella's left hand ring finger and say 'with this

ring, I thee wed'."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Edward said placing the cold metal on my finger.

"Please kneel," we did so, "Those whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder. … I pronounce that they be man and wife together, you

may kiss the bride." Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me like he hadn't in a long time.

"I believe Carlisle would like to read something from the Bible," the minister said, Edward and I smiled as we stared in the direction of Carlisle. He

was sitting on the bench with a Bible open in his hands.

"Live in harmony with one another; do not be haughty, but associate with the lowly; do not claim to be wiser than you are, if it is possible, so far as it

depends on you, live peaceably with all." Carlisle closed the Bible and looked at us, "Twenty Five years ago, I was lucky enough to marry the love of my life,

now Edward has too, I am happy for my son and my new daughter, congratulations you two."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a joyful day, this is as every wedding day should be, a day of hope. Edward and Bella, do not try to change each

other, with this may I introduce Edward and Isabella Cullen."

"You look beautiful," Edward whispered as we danced to 'Eternal Flame' by The Bangles.

"You don't look bad yourself," I said staring at his deep green eyes, "I can't believe this day almost didn't happen."

"But it did, now we have forever together," Edward said pulling me closer to him, "I am so sorry that our honeymoon is going to be short."

"If I'm with you, I don't care, I wouldn't need a honeymoon to be happy," I told him.

"I know, but I would feel better if we weren't worry about the coronation so soon after our wedding."

"Edward, honey, I'm not worried about it, you are," I said kissing him lightly, "I love you, let's just focus on tonight."

"You're right, I apologize, this is the greatest night of my life," he said, we stopped dancing and he kissed my hands, "The night you became Mrs.

Cullen, Princess of Denmark."

**This was 4 pages on word, over 2,000 words long! I would have updated sooner but my computer was in the shop! Would y'all join a facebook group if I created one? Please leave me your thoughts and suggestions!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Welcome your highness's " a gray haired man said when we stepped off of the plane, Edward had booked us a hotel somewhere but he wouldn't

tell me where until we stepped off of the plane.

"Welcome home," Edward whispered in my ear, tightening his grip around my waist.

"No way! Our honeymoon is in Ohio? You are so sweet," I said kissing him on the cheek, "What are we going to do here?"

"Well, I figured you could show me around a little bit, we could go visit your step mom and step sister," I frowned when he said the last part; it

wasn't that I didn't like them but had my dad told them everything?

"Do you know if my dad is back yet?" I asked as we walked to the luggage rack to claim our luggage.

"He said he would be back by the end of the week, why?"

"I'm not exactly sure if he told them everything," I said shielding my eyes from the bright Ohio sun.

"Well, let's go get something to eat then, maybe you can get us a taxi," Edward said with his jacket thrown over his shoulder looking like a model.

"Yeah, do me a favor though? Put the jacket down, people are staring," I said as I held up my hand to get a taxi, a few passed by but none of them

stopped.

"So what? They are only staring because I have the most beautiful woman next to me," he smiled at me but put the jacket down anyway, "So, I

thought you were good at getting taxis?"

Shut up, I haven't done this in forever," I said keeping my hand up in the air, "I'm out of practice since I have had a limo take me everywhere for the

past year."

"Well, all we have to do is tell who we are and I can guarantee you we will have five taxis here fighting over who will give us a ride," Edward said

with a smile as he sat on the ground.

"You know what, if you are so smart why don't you give this a try?" I said taking his coat from him and pushing him up.

"Just hold my hand up?" He asked looking back at me, I nodded and he did so. On the first try he hailed two taxis, "Not that hard?"

"Shut up," I said grabbing my suitcase and putting it in the trunk of the taxi, "That was luck."

"Don't be jealous," Edward said as he climbed in next to me.

"Where to?" The driver asked turning back to face us. He was an Italian an with a long beard and wore a 'I love a New York' hat, wrong city dude.

"Take us to Wingate by Wyndham Hotel West Chester please?" I asked leaning back into Edward, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"That's an expensive place!" The driver said with a shocked expression on his face.

"It's no problem, just take us," I said getting a look from Edward, maybe being waited on hand and foot had gotten to me.

"You two look familiar, have I seen you before?"

"Nope!" I answered quickly with a smile, "To the hotel please."

"Then to eat," Edward whispered in my ear, "Mrs. Cullen."

"I like the sound of that," I said kissing him, "It's strange to think that we..."

"Don't say anymore, that is past, let's live in the present," Edward said grabbing my hand, "I love you and that's all that matters right now."

"We're not quoting Taylor Swift again are we?" I asked giving him a small push.

"What can I say? I look up to her," Edward joked kissing my cheek, "So, what do we do?"

"We check in, go eat, then find something to do..." I said smiling at him. I couldn't believe that I was married to the most wonderful man in the world,

"Lives can change so easily, I didn't realize that until everything happened."

"Bells, please stop bring that up, I love you..."

"Don't finish that sentence, I couldn't handle another Taylor Swift quote!" I said hitting him gently in the side.

"You will be sorry," I smiled at him as I squeezed in closer to him. We spent the rest of the ride in silence, I glanced at the window, holding Edward's

hand around my shoulder. The grass was perfectly green and I could imagine walking around, barefoot, feeling the soft grass between my toes. Staring out the

window reminded me of when I was a little girl, I would run in the front yard, screaming and having a great time, growing up in Ohio had been the greatest

experience, it made me realize how important family was; West Chester, Ohio had over 60,000 people in it, but in my neighborhood we were close.

"Would you mind waiting? We won't be long," I told the driver as we got out at the hotel, he didn't look happy about waiting but I knew if I told him

who I was, he wouldn't mind waiting, "I'll give you half the money now," that caught his attention.

"Half now, half later," Edward said, the driver gave him the I-know-I'm-not-stupid look before looking back at me.

"$30," I nodded and handed him 30, I made sure, even in Denmark, that I had U.S. Dollars on me at all times; you could never tell.

"Thanks! We'll be right back," I said grabbing my luggage from Edward and walking inside, the hotel looked big from the outside, and it was even

bigger on the inside. The walls were red, with beams that were an orange color, chairs were placed in front of the check in desk in a square shape.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist said, she was, at least, in her late 30's.

"We would like a room please," by her facial expression, I could tell she was swept up by Edward's accent.

"Of-Of course! May I have your names?"

"Edward and Bella Cullen," and I could also tell she had heard of us.

"Oh, you're highness's! Don't worry about the room, I will take care of it, I saw some of your wedding pictures," I groaned, I was not ready for

people to come crowding me, "Your dress was beautiful, Princess."

"Hey," I looked at her name tag, "Jane, listen, we're here for our honeymoon and to visit some of my family, I would be grateful if this stayed

between us. You think you can keep this a secret?"

"Of course! You have my word that this is our secret," I smiled my best fake smile, I could only hope that she was telling the truth.

"Now, can we get a room?" Jane nodded and handed us a key.

"This is room 203, second floor, you have a great room," Jane said with a smile, I couldn't help but notice that she couldn't take her eyes off of my

husband.

"Thanks, you have a good day," Edward said grabbing our luggage and heading to the elevator. When we were inside, I noticed that we were the

only ones on the elevator which was good so we could talk, "You seemed mad back there?"

"I wasn't mad, I just don't want her to make a scene, plus did you not notice that she was staring at you?" I asked leaning against a wall.

"Nope, because you're the only one I care about," Edward said as we walked down the halls of the second floor trying to find our room, "Since she

knew who we were she could have shown us around."

"Stop complaining," I said glancing around, "Here it is!" I stuck the key in the door and unlocked it.

"This is nice, we didn't get the honeymoon suite but this will work," Edward said and I nodded. The room was small, not at all what I had expected,

there was a desk for a computer by the window and not too far from that was the bed, which was a pretty big bed in width, the tv was in front of it.

"Have you ever been minigolfing?" I asked as I threw my suitcase on the bed, I stared at Edward as I waited for him to answer.

"I've been golfing, is there a difference?" I smiled at how cute he looked when he was uncertain.

"It's just smaller," I then went on to explain how minigolf worked and he nodded the whole time.

"That sounds like fun, let's go after we eat," Edward said then looked outside, "We better get going, the driver might leave."

"Oh! I forgot about him," I said running out of the room and locking it behind me. We walked out of the elevator and back into the lobby, hand in

hand, "Hey, hold on."

"Is your room ok?" Jane asked when I walked back up to the front desk.

"It's fine, I was wondering if Troy's Cafe was still open," I said remembering how Troy's Cafe had been the best place to eat and was my favorite

place.

"Of course! I don't think Troy will ever close that place down," Jane said with a smile, "You know where it is?"

"Yes, I used to live here, Troy's was my favorite place to eat," with that I walked off and back to Edward, "Let's go."

"I was about to drive off," the driver grumbled as we got in.

"I apologize, I will even pay you more for waiting," I said counting my money, "Can you take us to Troy's Cafe?" He didn't say anything as he started

to drive away, I pulled out my phone and motioned for Edward to come closer, he brought his face down to mine, and we smiled our best smiles as I took the

picture.

"Oh, I got a text from my dad," I said closing out the picture and bringing up my messages, "He said he'll be back tonight!"

"Why so early?"

"I don't know, maybe he remembered Susan and Savannah," I said putting my phone back in my purse and, yet again, stared out the window, "Ya

know, cause they don't know about any of this."

"You want to visit them later?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"I'll call him when we get back to the hotel and have them come out, seeing as how we don't have a car," I said knowing that the driver wouldn't

want to stick around for hours waiting for us.

"Sounds like a plan," Edward said with a smile then started staring out the window. I think it hit him, finally, how isolated he really was in Denmark,

"When I was growing up, I didn't have friends, I had my brother and my parents, my brother was being taught at an early age what his duty was so he never

played with me. When we have children, I want to raise them differently than I was raised. We are having kids right?"

"Of course, not right away maybe but yes, I do want kids," I said waiting for him to continue with what he was saying, "Go on."

"Well, it's a lonely life; you grew up with friends, with neighbors. I grew up watching from the inside, as children my age laughed and played

together, I was kept inside forced to play with the maids and other servants."

"We're here," I said as the taxi driver stopped in front of Troy's Cafe, it looked the same as I remembered. A painted white fork was on the door and

the same fork was next to the name.

"Hey, lady, can I get my money now?" I stopped staring and turned around.

"Of course, sorry, here ya go," I said handing him 50, "I know it was only 60 and I gave you 30 earlier, but I told you that I would give you extra

because you had to wait."

"Ma'am, thank you," he said then sighed, "But I can't take this, I didn't wait that long and it wouldn't be fair."

"Are you sure? It's really no problem," I mean what's 20 dollars when you're royalty?

"It's okay, you two just have a good time," with that he drove off, I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him inside.

"This was my favorite place growing up, it's fancy but it's good," I said as we sat down at a table. The tables were square, for four people, or

rectangle, if you happened to have more than that; they were lined with white table cloths and menus were already on them.

"So what do you suggest?" Edward asked opening his menu; I quickly took it out of his hand and smiled.

"I'll order for both of us, I know what you would like," I said with a sly smile.

"My name is Savannah, I'll be your waitr-" her sentence was cut off when she saw me, "No way! Bella! What are you doing here?"

"Having lunch, you work here?" I asked getting up and embracing my step-sister, "You remember Edward?"

"Of course! It's so good to see both of you," she said looking between us then back at me, "Mom and I were so worried about you when Charlie told

us that you were hurt."

"Yeah, but I'm better now, feeling 100% better," I said glancing at Edward, I was right that my dad hadn't told them who we were or that they were,

technically, somewhat royal by marriage.

"That's good to hear, I better get your order!" Savannah said with a smile, pulling out her pen, she glanced at me, "What would y'all like?"

"I would like the Chicken Croissant with fries instead of chips," I said waiting as she wrote that down, "With a hot tea, and I'm ordering for Edward

because I'm surprising him."

"Alrighty, so what does he want?" I opened the menu and pointed to an order, "Oh that's a good choice!"

"I hope I'll enjoy it," Edward said with an amused look on his face.

"You will, no worries," Savannah was about to walk off when she looked back at me, "How old are you Bella? We never really knew each other, then

the next thing I know you're on a plane to Denmark. Charlie didn't even tell us anything, just that Edward lived there and you had to go. Why?"

"I can't tell you here, dad's coming home tonight," I sighed trying to figure out where to go with this, "I was gonna call him when we get back to the

hotel, I was hoping we explain it all tonight."

"No! I want an answer now! Why are you staring at a hotel when you could stay with family for free?" People were staring at us by now; Savannah

didn't help us at all by yelling.

"IT IS FREE!" I yelled, knocking my chair back and standing up.

"Bella," Edward warned coming next to me.

"Savannah, is there a problem here?" Savannah sighed and looked at the man next to her. He was dressed in a suit and had an air of respect

around him; I'm guessing this was the new boss.

"Everything is fine," Savannah said coolly before looking back at me, "I get off in 30 minutes, I'll be back, this isn't finished."

"What about my drink?" Edward asked weakly as she walked away. I chuckled at him as I sat back down, "I guess I'll die of thirst!"

"Thanks for coming next to me," I said sitting down, "I wish we had gone somewhere else."

"Bella, she was gonna find out eventually, this was unavoidable," I nodded knowing that Edward was right, but it didn't help me feel any different.

"I'll be right back," I said walking out and calling my dad.

"Bella, is everything alright?" I put my hand on my forehead and sighed.

"Not really," I said sitting down on the ground against the building.

"What's wrong?" I went on to tell him everything that happened in the restaurant, when I was finished he sighed, "I'm so sorry Bells, I shouldn't

have kept things from them."

"No, I shouldn't have kept it from them. Is it alright if we stay at the house?" I asked not really sure how we were gonna get there.

"Of course, do you have a ride there?"

"No."

"Well, I'll be in at around 6, Carlisle had the private jet fly me," I smiled; it comforted me to know that my dad would be here soon. Was that childish?

I was a grown woman, married no less, and all I wanted was my daddy, "Where are y'all staying?"

"Wingate."

"I'll be there at 7 to pick y'all up," he hung up and I walked back inside.

"Bells, it's not the end of the world," Edward said, I noticed we had our drinks but no food yet.

"We're staying with my family," I said ignoring his previous statement, "my dad will pick us up at 7."

"Here ya go," I looked up and saw Savannah holding our food, "I'll be back in 10 minutes." 10 minutes? Had I been on the phone for 20 minutes?

"What is this?" Edward asked pointing to his Sirloin Steak Salad, "Are you telling me that I'm fat?"

"NO!" I couldn't help but laugh, "Just try it."

"Alright," he took a bite, getting field greens and peppers along with steak on his fork, I watched as he chewed and swallowed, "This is good!"

"I knew you would-" I was interrupted by Savannah pulling a chair out.

"So, tell me," Savannah had changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Why is it so important you know this moment?"

"Because, to remind you, we're family, sisters! Families don't keep secrets," I looked at Edward, hoping for him to give me some guidance; he was

too busy stuffing his face though.

"Fine," I grabbed my phone, pulled up Google and handed it to her, "Google Edward."

Savannah's POV

"Google Edward," she said handing me her phone. I did as she said and instantly saw tons of pages about Edward Cullen, Prince of Denmark.

"He's..." I trailed off trying to digest all this information.

"Yes, and we got married last week," Bella said, I glanced between them. Edward was finally done eating, they both watched me.

"He's my..."

"Yes," Edward said, "and now that you know who I am by marriage do you know who Bella is?"

"She's my sister," I said, they both shook their head, if Edward was a prince and he married Bella then... That meant that she was...

"You connecting those dots?" Humor laced Edward's voice.

"HOLY COW!" I yelled standing up, Bella grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down, "You're... You're..." I couldn't seem to get the sentence out.

"Yes, now please don't tell Susan! Not yet, my dad's picking us up at 7 to take us to the house, we'll tell her then."

"So, my brother-in-law is even cooler," I said staring at him, he smiled and wiped his mouth. He was a catch and Bella was lucky to have him.

"Don't tell him that ever again," Bella said amused, "He's already got a big head."

"I'm so sorry about getting mad," I said as she started eating.

"I would have too, it's okay," Bella looked at Edward and t was obvious how i love they were. Every time they looked at each other theirs eyes lit up

and their whole demeanor changed.

"Mom's gonna freak!" I said standing up, "I won't tell her, I promise."

"Thanks, we'll explain everything tonight," Bella said staring up at me.

"I have to go, I'll see you tonight," I said walking out to my car. I was related to a royal family!

**A/N: Wow guys! This was 6 pages long and 3,294 words! Please review, I added one more chapter so now we have 4 chapters left until the end. Please go vote on my poll!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"It's so good to see you again Bella!" Susan said putting a glass of tea in front of me.

"You too," I said with a smile, "Thank you for letting us stay here."

"Bells, it's your home, always will be," my dad said then turned to Susan, "Susan, there's something you need to know about Bella and Edward." Susan looked

at Edward and I, we sat right next to each other with our hands intertwined.

"I haven't properly introduced myself," Edward said, standing and walking over to her, "My name is Edward Cullen, Prince of Denmark."

"What?" Susan said, she didn't have the same response as Savannah and she sounded hurt.

"Susan, he's a Prince and by marriage, I'm the Princess," I paused to let her catch up, "When we get back, we'll become Queen and King of Denmark."

"Why didn't you tell me?" The question wasn't directed to me, but to my dad.

"It wasn't-"

"I told him not to," I lied, "Don't get mad at him, I didn't even tell him when I started dating Edward."

"Bella, we're family, families don't keep secrets from each other," that was the second time in this trip that I had heard that.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said looking down, "For as long as I can remember, it's been just me and my dad, being a family is a new thing for me."

"Why are you taking the throne when you return to Denmark?" Susan asked looking at Edward.

"My father is very ill," Edward said with a faraway look in his eyes. I knew how much his father meant to him, to both of us, Carlisle had been the whole reason

we were even married now, without him Tanya would be Princess of Denmark, not me.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Susan said looking down, that topic sure did put a bad mood in the air, "I will support both of you in everything that happens now, we

will."

"Thank you," Edward said sitting back down next to me. We all stared at each other for a few minutes until my dad finally broke the silence.

"I suppose you want to unpack," he said getting up, "Savannah has taken over the guest bedroom, but your room is just the way you left it."

"Thanks," I said getting up, grabbing my suitcase I headed upstairs with Edward right behind me. I opened the door, instantly feeling a pain to just live here

again, just live here with Edward beside me for all times.

"You remember when I woke you up in here? I was hiding from my life and you said your dad was going to kill me for being in here," Edward said looking

around, I smiled at him. I remembered it clearly, it was a great way to wake up, seeing the man I loved first thing in the morning, now I was going to be waking

up to his perfect face for the rest of my life.

"Yes, how could I forget?" I asked as I began to unpack my suitcase into the dressers.

"I don't know," Edward said looking down at his phone.

"Hey, they'll call if anything happens," I said just a matter of seconds before his phone rang.

"Hello?" his voice was diplomatic but his face was an expression of worry, "Of course, thank you."

"What's wrong?" I asked when he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket, "Edward, is he okay?"

"He's not doing good Bella, the tests came back positive," I waited for him to continue, because I didn't know what that meant, "the cancer is invading his

entire body, he's got a month at most."

"Edward, I'm so sorry, do you want to go back?" I asked rubbing his arm.

"I'll call the airport," Edward said getting up and leaving the room.

"Is everything alright?" Savannah asked walking in just as Edward walked out.

"We need to go back, Edward's father has only about a month left," I said grabbing the clothes that I had just put up and stuffing them back in the suitcase.

"What? But, you just got here," Savannah said with a sad expression on her face.

"Look, we can't stay here, what if Carlisle dies while we're here? Edward would be devastated," I said looking down, "I would be too, Carlisle had done a lot

for us, he's the reason we're together."

"Why can't he go and you stay?" Savannah asked sounding like a four year old.

"He's my husband, where he goes then I go," I said closing my suitcase and walking back downstairs.

"Edward told us, give Esme our best," my dad said kissing my cheek before taking the suitcase to the taxi that was waiting, how did it get there so fast?

"Edward booked the soonest plane, meaning he told who he was and they offered to leave as soon as you two get to the airport."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't stay longer, please come out to Denmark soon, all of you," I said looking back at Susan and Savannah, I gave my dad a final hug before

climbing into the taxi. Edward looked distraught, I squeezed his hand sending him a signal that I would always be here for him, no matter what.

"Are you okay?" I asked when we finally boarded the plane. The plane was empty, except for Edward and I, and that was why I hated people knowing we

were Royal.

Edward looked at me with tear filled eyes and uttered a single word that broke my heart, "No."

"Edward, I don't know what to say," I said honestly, "I love you, you won't be alone through this, and we have to be with Esme too. You have her, I know you

two haven't had the best relationship, but she just wants whats best for you. You're family, a family sticks together."

"I know," I couldn't help but wonder if he had even heard my speech about families. I didn't push the subject anymore, but simple laid my head on his shoulder

and stroked his arm. Edward seemed far away as he kept looking at his phone, glancing outside, and occasionally telling me memories he had of Carlisle. I

didn't know what to do except to just listen and support him through all of this, I didn't really comprehend how he was even managing to talk to me without

crying; if my dad was the one dying then I would have been bawling my eyes out and unable to talk.

"Your Highness's, we have landed," the pilot said over the intercom as we landed.

"Come on Edward," I said feeling like a mother as I grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the exit. He seemed to have lost himself in all this

craziness, I wished that he would just respond to things that I asked him, or just be able to wake up from this nightmare.

"Welcome back Prince Edward," Alec said bowing as we got into the car. I expected Edward to get even worse, if that was possible, as we got closer to the

Palace but instead he stayed the same, with that faraway look in his eyes.

"How is he doing?" I asked Alice when we got to the Palace, she stood outside waiting for me; the minute the car came to a stop, Edward had jumped out and

ran inside.

"Not good, he's been asleep most of the time, he's really weak," Alice told me as we walked inside, "How's Edward?"

"Terrible, he booked our flight the minute he got the call, he hardly said a word the whole flight over," I sighed as I remembered how terrible he looked, "He

occasionally told me memories that he had of Carlisle, but other than that, well, his mind was far away."

"Carlisle's been asking for you," Esme said as soon as she saw me, her eyes were puffy and red, the elegance she had always held had disappeared.

"Okay," I said walking in, the sight was shocking. This man, who was barely 50, looked like he was in his 70's, I heard how his breathing was labored giving the

indication that he was tired.

"Hello, Bella," I fought tears back as I walked over to him, Edward was on the side holding his father's hand tightly.

"I am so sorry," I said not sure what I was apologizing for.

"For what?" He coughed, "This is life, it's my time."

"I know," I said letting a tear escape, "But, you've helped us so much, what are we going to do without you?"

"Be there for each other, you have each other, cherish each other," Carlisle said, instinctively I put my hand on Edward's shoulder, he glanced up at me and

struggled to put a small smile on his face.

"Are you tired love?" Esme asked sitting next to Carlisle.

"Yes."

"We'll leave you to rest," Edward said getting up, leaning down he kissed his father's forehead, "I'll make you proud."

"I have no doubt," Carlisle said with a weak smile. We walked out of the room, once we were out it was like someone had opened the floodgates. Esme began

to cry as did Edward, they held each other for support, I walked over and joined them in tears, because that's what a family does.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Only three more chapters left after this. FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join and I will approve it! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

The people in Denmark closed their shops and turned the lights off on the day of August 24th 2012, for that was the day Carlisle died. He died peacefully in his

sleep but that didn't make the pain any easier for any of us. Edward and Esme stayed in their rooms mostly, coming out to get food or a drink was the only time

I really saw them.

"Hey," I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward messing with the tie around his neck. It had been one week since Carlisle died, his funeral was in two hours

and I had no doubt that Edward had used all his energy to get up.

"Hey," I said getting up and helping him with his tie, "You look nice."

"Thank you," I didn't know what to say to comfort my husband, he was cold and distant, far from me.

"I'll be right next to you the whole time," I said grabbing his hand, it was shaking, I'm not entirley sure he knew it was shaking.

"Let's go," Esme said as she walked downstairs in a beautiful black dress, the crown sat on her head. Edward turned and began walking outside, in front of

both Esme and myself.

"Will he be alright?" I asked Esme, she put her arm around me and gave a gentle squeeze.

"He will be," despite having Esme reassurance, something told me that Edward would never be the same again.

I had never been to a funeral before, at least one that I could remember, and all I could say was one thing, it is a sad thing. I sat next to Edward, who in turn

sat next to Esme, they held each others hand for support, I wish Carlisle could have seen it; the tension between Esme and Edward had been so thick for

sometime because she was forcing him into marriage.

"Edward, you wanted to say a few words?" I was shocked that he had the courage to stand up there, especially after how he had been acting at home.

"My father helped me a lot, he helped me realize the importance of running a country," my heart broke as I saw a tear run down his cheek, his eyes connected

with mine, "he helped Bella and myself, I owe a lot to him. I'm going to make him proud of me, as King." He stepped down and sat back down with a new

determination in his eyes and on his face. The ceremony ended shortly after Edward's speech, Edward and I were walking back to the car when I turned and

noticed Esme standing at the foot of Carlisle's grave; I touched Edward's arm, making him turn around.

"Mom, come on," Edward said grabbing her arm, it was the first time he didn't call her mother, "We have things to do."

"I can't," Esme said, I stood on her left side.

"We'll be here for you, for each other, things are going to be different," I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder, "We'll make you proud."

"Come on mom," Edward repeated leading her to turn around, and supporting her as we walked back to the car.

2 weeks later

Bella's POV

"Alice is here, Bells," Edward said knocking on the door, but not opening it.

"Okay, thanks!" I said as I unlocked the bathroom door and letting Alice in.

"What did ya need?" Alice said coming in, she was wearing a fancy suit, "I had to leave Maggie, I told her it's an emergency! It better be."

"Alice, I think I'm pregnant," I said walking to the sink where 5 pregnancy tests were laying. All were positive for pregnancy.

"Well, I mean 5th times a charm," Alice said with a smile.

"No, this can't happen right now! My coronation is tomorrow," I ran my hand through my hair, "By the way have y'all finished my dress yet?"

"Almost, it'll be ready tonight, I'll bring it by later," Alice said pulling out her phone, "8 okay?"

"That's fine," I said looking back down, "I hope Edward's ready for parenthood."

"Oh, he will make a great father, and you are going to make an excellent mother!" Alice gave me a side hug before looking back down, "I have to get going,

don't worry about Edward, he'll be happy."

"I hope so," I shut the door behind me and walked beside her.

"How's Esme doing?"

"Better every day, she misses Carlisle a lot, but she's stayed busy with the coronation and everything."

"Hey, Esme needs you in her office," Edward said meeting us on the stairs. Edward's coronation had been a week earlier, being King suited him.

"Okay, Edward can I talk to you really fast?"

"What's up?" Alice gave a smile before walking in between us.

"Well, I know we hadn't planned on it until later," I began, "But... I think I'm pregnant."

"What? Are you serious?" His facial expression made it impossible to see how he felt about it.

"I took 5 tests, all positive, pretty sure you're going to be a daddy," he blinked a few times then picked me up and spun me around.

"This is amazing!" He put me down and kissed my cheek, "I know we didn't plan it, but we are going to make great parents!"

"Let's hold off on telling Esme and everyone else until after my coronation, okay?"

"Sure, whatever you want," Edward said grabbing my hand and walking down to Esme's office.

"There you are, I wanted to run over what they will ask you and what you will be expected to say before tomorrow," Edward gave me a knowing smile then

walked out of the room.

"Okay," I said, she motioned for me to sit down and began reading everything they would so, I made an internal folder and began putting all of this information

in, I tried to pay attention but I couldn't, not with our child growing inside me.

"Are you listening?"

"Yes ma'am," I said looking up at her, "Okay, I told Edward that I wouldn't tell you! But I have to!"

"Tell me what? Bella, is everything all right?" Esme face was concerned, I'm sure she was afraid that she would be losing another family member.

"I'm fine, but you're going to be a grandmother!" I said with a smile, "I took 5 tests and they are all positive!"

"That is great news! Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I want a girl, but Edward's son could be quite the charmer," I said with a smile, "The doctor will be coming the day after tomorrow to give me a check up and

let me know how far along I am."

"I am happy for you," Esme said with a warm smile, "I know Carlisle would have been very happy, he loved children. That's how I met him, at an orphanage, my

parents took me to have my picture taken,to be seen with children, he was working there."

I laid my hand over hers and gave her a gentle smile, "Carlisle loved you, he loved all of us, he was a second father to me, through everything he even talked

Edward into giving me another chance after I lied to him. I owed him so much, and I will make him proud with this child and I will make you proud with being

Queen." I suddenly knew the determination that Edward had felt at Carlisle's funeral, he promised to make Carlisle proud, I did the same with Esme; it was a

vow. A vow that we would see true.

"I'm so sorry Bella, for how I treated you when you tried your best to be kind to me," Esme said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"It's past, I will you proud," I said again then looked down.

"Go ahead and go, you'll do fine tomorrow," Esme said turning around in her chair so that her back was towards me. I stood up and began to walk out, "Oh,

and Bella."

"Yes ma'am?"

"You have already made me very proud," I smiled and walked out of the room.

"Isabella Cullen, are you willing to take the oath?" I kneeled down in front of the Archbishop as he lifted the crown off of Esme's head and onto mine.

"I am willing."

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Denmark according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise so to do."

"Will you to your power cause law and justice, in mercy, to be executed in all your judgement?"

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in the

United Kingdom the Protestant Reformed Religion established by law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolably the settlement of the Church of England, and

the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in England? And will you preserve unto the Bishops and Clergy of England, and

to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?"

"I will." With that, the crown was placed on my head, it was a heavy thing, out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smile, the King's crown was placed on his

head and it looked great on him.

"I want to present, your new King and Queen of Denmark," I stood up, Edward walked next to me and grabbed my hand, "King Edward and Queen Isabella.

Long live the King, long live the Queen."

"Long live the King, long live the Queen!" People began to chant, in the front row of all of this was my family; my mom, my sister, and my dad. I stood there

frozen, staring at them with a smile on my face, Edward pulled me foward as we walked out of the church.

"So what happens now?" I asked Edward and Esme when we were safe inside the car, away from all the cameras and reporters.

"We go back to the Palace, I'm sure you want to give your mom and sister a tour right?" Esme said leaning back.

"Yes! Of course," I said with a smile on my face, I gestured to the crown that sat on my head, "Can I take this off now? I mean, it's really heavy!"

"Yes, by all means, I remember how heavy that thing was and it was heavy," I looked out the window and smiled at all the people that we passed, they waved

and smiled.

"You'll help me right?" I asked Esme, I didn't make eye contact with her because I was afraid of upsetting her.

"Bella, I'm going to help you too, we'll both help you," Edward said placing his hand on mine, "Did you tell her?"

"I told her," I said with a smile, I knew he meant about the pregnancy, "I'm sorry, I couldn't wait."

"Congratulations Edward, you're going to make a great dad."

"Tell me something I don't know!" Edward said with a smirk, "Now, we just have to tell Charlie, Savannah, and Susan. Unless you already did?"

"No, of course not," I giggled blushing. The limo pulled into the palace courtyard and let us out, I looked toward the gate and saw a crowd of people lining up to

try and get a picture of the new King and Queen, meaning Edward and myself.

"There you are," I looked back and saw my dad standing at the door.

"How did you beat us back?" I asked giving him a hug.

"Well, we had to take the long route, people wanted to see you two," Esme said walking past us and inside.

"Where's Savannah and mom?" My dad looked at me, probably wondering if I realized that I called Susan mom.

"Inside," I looked back and smiled at Edward.

"We need to talk to you," I said following him inside, hand in hand with Edward.

"Bella, you didn't look scared up there at all," Savannah said embracing me with a hug.

"I was scared! I was terrified!" I laughed hugging her back, "I'm glad y'all could make it."

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world," Susan said then looked at Charlie, "You wanted to talk to us?"

"Yes, well tell you something really," I said looking at Edward who stood behind me, his hands on my shoulders.

"I have something to ask of you, I know this is something big to ask, but I know how much Bella misses all of you," he looked down at me, where was he going

with this? "We have more than enough room here, I'm asking if you would move in and live here at the palace with us."

"Edward," I said staring at him, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," he said wrapping his arms around me, "What do ya say?"

"Charlie," Susan said looking up at him then to Savannah, "Savannah, what do you say?"

"Yes! This would be awesome, being waited on hand and foot, besides there's a lot of cute boys here!"

"You have to meet Alice!" I said sitting next to her, "Something tells me that you two will get along great!"

"It would be great to be near my daughter again," Charlie said sitting next to me, "Why not?"

"This is so great!" I said hugging him then looking at Edward, "Okay, well that was not what I had planned to tell you."

"There's more?" Savannah asked staring at me.

"Yes, like I said that wasn't what I wanted to say," I rubbed my hands together trying to phrase this just right, "We hadn't planned this..."

"But, Bella's..." it seemed we were working together to get this sentance out.

"I'm pregnant," I said with a smile and for a second everyone was silent, "I'm going to be a mom."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Only one more chapter left, it will be the epilogue. Please join my facebook group! FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join and I will approve it! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it! Please fill out the review below the story and let me know what ya think! I'm back in classes so please be patient with updates and trust that I will update when I am able to.**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Mommy! Look what daddy made me!" I looked down and smiled at my four year old son, Richard Carlisle Cullen.

"That's really great, can you tell me what it is?" I asked taking a rolled up piece of paper from him.

"I'm not sure," he said turning it over and over in his hands, "Can you hold it mommy?"

"Sure," I said and watched him run off to find Edward probably. I rubbed my swollen belly and sighed as I got up, yep that's right a second child is on the way, I

loved Richard but I was really hoping for a little girl. It was getting awfully close to my due date, with Richard we had wanted to know but this time, it's a

secret.

"Bella, are you feeling alright?" I looked and saw Savannah coming behind me.

"Yeah, I'm good, this kid needs to get here soon!" I said waddling over to the couch and sitting down, "What are you doing?"

"Being bored! Mom and Charlie went out on the town, you're pregnant, where's Richard?"

"He ran off," I said then picked up Edward's creation, "Edward made him this, I don't know what it is though."

"He loves his son doesn't he?"

"More than his own life," I said with a smile on my face.

Edward's POV

"Bow to me!" I was passing by Richard's room when I heard his voice, I stopped and peaked in. He was standing in front of the mirror with a stick of wood in

his hand, he dropped it then closed his eyes.

"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it!" I smiled and stepped inside after he finished that sentance.

"What are you doing bud?" I asked picking him up.

"Playing Mulan! I'm both the emperor and the bad guy!" He said with a smile.

"Brave emperer, it is time for your nap," I said putting him in bed, "If you want to grow big and strong then you need your nap, and your momma will kill me if

you aren't down for your nap."

"Okay," he closed his eyes, I kissed his forehead and began to walk out, "dad?"

"Yeah, bud?" I turned and walked back to the side of his bed.

"I wanna be just like you when I get bigger," I ruffled his hair.

"Ya know Richard, I want you to be just like you," I smiled, "Now go to sleep."

"Is Richard down for his nap?" I sat next to Bella and smiled as I rubbed her leg.

"Yep, he's growing up so fast Bells," I said then looked at her belly where our second child was, "Where is everyone?"

"Dad and mom are in town, Savannah was bored but Alice came so they are hanging out, and I haven't seen Esme," Bella said connecting eyes with mine, "If

it's a girl... What are we going to name her?"

"Whitney Marie," I said with a firm voice.

"You've been thinking about this huh?"

"You bet!" I said, "I love Richard, he's my flesh and blood, it's obvious when you look at him but having a daughter would be great."

"She'd have two people to protect her," Bella said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, "You and her big brother."

"Can we see? Please?" I begged her, this not knowing thing was killing me.

"No! I refuse-" She took a sharp breath and leaned her head against the back of the couch.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, she just kicked though," Bella groaned again, "She wants out."

"She?"

"I want a girl too," Bella admitted before groaning again, "Get the doctor." I jumped into action and ran around trying to find the live-in doctor, we thought it

best to have him stay in the palace because Bella was so clue to being due.

"Doctor, it's Bella, she's in a lot of pain," I said to the doctor, he was filling out papers but instantly grabbed his bag and ran downstairs. Bella laid flat on the

couch, screaming and grabbing her stomach.

"Edward, you're baby is coming, you know what to do," the doctor said, I nodded and stood next to Bella, she grabbed my hand and squeezed while

screaming.

"Hi little Whitney," Bella whispered kissing our daughter's head, "She's so beautiful."

"Hey, bear," I said to Richard, "Come meet your sister."

"Hi sissy," Richard said smiling at Whitney.

"She looks like you Bella," I looked up at Charlie who had a tear in his eye.

"She has Edward's eyes though," Bella said then looked down, "Whitney, say hi to your daddy."

Bella's POV

I handed Whitney to Edward and saw his dad instinct take over, "Hey Whitney Marie, daddy's here, I'll never let anything hurt you." He kissed her forehead and stared at her pretty little face. It was a perfect ending to my happily ever after.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this story! I had a blast writing it! This weekend I will post the first chapter for Safe Haven, check out the summary below! Join my Facebook group for a sneak peek of the first chapter! Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions.**

**Safe Haven: "This will be good for us." Bella knew that her parents really meant the change would be good for her, she wasn't so sure about that, until meeting their new neighbors, 25 year old Edward Cullen and 4 year old Gabriella Cullen.**


End file.
